BBS High School: The Road Isn't Easy
by LunaTheDragonSlayer
Summary: Aqua, Ventus, and Terra all lead double lives. Most people know them as your average students attending Keyblader High. These teens though have a secret. As darkness gathers, they have a task. Along with battling school, they also battle Unversed. Will these heroes be able to fight homework and killer monsters all at the same time? Rated T for Vanitas being evil. Couples: ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Ok, so call me crazy, but after writing ****Monster?**** I was in a total VanitasXAqua mood, but I didn't want to continue ****Monster?****, so I have come up with a solution that I feel will work. All the BBS characters are going to High School! YAY!**

**How am I possibly going to pull this off? I don't know, I'm making this up as I go along lol. Send me some ideas; who know? Maybe I'll use them! Anyways, thanks to everyone who has supported me and I hope you like this new story. I don't know how often I will post new chapters; I'm also working on my Soul Eater Story, ****Forbidden Reckonings,**** and that's my number one priority. But if I get enough views and reviews, I'll definitely start posting chapters more often.**

**Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 1: Who, Me?**

****"No. Absolutely not."

"Come on Aqua, just a little peek? I swear, I'll never ask you for anything else ever!"

"I said no."

"Pleeease? I'll fail this test otherwise Aqua!"

I rolled my eyes at the blonde-haired boy who was practically begging on his hands and knees for my help.

"Ven, I told you, I am NOT letting you cheat off of me! You should have studied more!" I said moving my papers from his wandering eyes.

"Aw come on Aqua!" he pleaded, his big puppy-dog blue eyes staring up at me.

I groaned, putting my head on my hand. "I hate that face." I scowled, and looked to make sure no one was watching us and that Master Eraqus wasn't coming. Sure enough, all the other students were absorbed in their lives, not even paying attention to Ven or I. Some were being idiots, tossing around paper airplanes or laughing obnoxiously, and some looked like Ven, begging friends for answers on the test that was no doubt put out of mind until this very moment.

I was just about to give in and let Ventus take a quick peek, but just then a large hand slammed on top of my paper.

"Who are you and what have you done to Aqua?" Terra said jokingly.

Ventus pouted, and I laughed. "He used the face! What was I supposed to do?"

Terra rolled his eyes. "Nag about him not studying like you usually do and refuse."

"I don't nag!" I protested.

"Yes you do," they said unanimously, and I lunged toward them. They backed up laughing and I was about to chase after them when a student's voice interrupted me.

"Eraqus is coming!"

We all scurried to our seats, and I busied myself with my notes. Ventus and Terra bolted to their seats, Ventus nearly tripping. He was such a little kid sometimes; it was hard to imagine that he was in the same grade as me and Terra, who were older than he was. Apparently he had gotten a special privilege by one of the teachers to move him forward a year, and his age was close enough that the school let it go.

I shook my head to myself. It was hard to imagine that we were all Seniors. After this year, we would pass our Mark of Mastery Exams and become keyblade masters. It was a lot to take in.

The door creaked open, and sure enough Master Eraqus walked in and sat down at his desk, shuffling through some papers. "All right class, today is the day of your World Exams test; and as you have known about it for a month now you have no excuse as to why you couldn't study." He stood and began passing out papers. I saw Ventus grimace as the thick test landed with a thud on his table, and I almost laughed at his hopeless expression.

I however, had been studying for ages. I was fully prepared for this. Yeah, I'm kind of a teacher's pet, study-holic, whatever you want to call it, but I was aiming for top of the class, and passing this test with flying colors was a must.

"All right," Eraqus said once all the papers had been passed out. "You have an hour and a half. Begin!"

* * *

"That was brutal..."

"It was a bit hard."

Ventus groaned, plopping down on the ground. "That sucked. It wasn't hard, it sucked. End of story."

Terra laughed and I sat down beside Ventus. "Maybe if you would have studied instead of messing around with Terra you would have been prepared!"

Terra glared at me. "I wasn't messing around."

I blinked at him and smirked. "You were sword fighting again with him weren't you?"

Terra growled, but didn't answer. I laughed. Victory was sweet.

"Aqua!"

I turned and stood from our usual look out to see Master Eraqus walking toward us.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you and Terra to come with me immediately," he said, his face serious and pressed with concern.

Terra and I looked at each other wordlessly and stepped forward.

"What about me?" Ventus said standing.

"You go home. Terra and Aqua will not be back for a while," he said pointing to Ventus.

Ventus's face fell and he looked like he was going to protest, but I shot him a look. "Do what he says Ventus."

Ventus looked down and walked off, his hands in his pockets wordlessly. I felt bad, but I had a feeling I knew what this was about.

"They've appeared again, haven't they?"

Eraqus nodded. "Two sightings this time; both in Radiant Garden but in two separate places. You know the rules; wear your armor; don't let anyone know who you really are."

We nodded. This had become a habit. For some time now, mysterious creatures that were only known as "Unversed" had been appearing across various worlds. Terra and I had destroyed a few a while ago, and Eraqus decided that we would be the ones to continue to keep the balance. However, we were instructed to wear our armor at all time. Normally students don't receive their armor until after they become masters, but Eraqus had granted us special access to keep our identities a secret. We couldn't let anyone know who we really were; not even the other students. It could endanger not only our lives, but the lives of any student at the school.

"Split up, kill the Unversed, and return back here as quickly as possible. I will make all of the arranges to explain for your absence."

We nodded, and wordlessly summoned our keyblades and then formed them into our riders.

"Be careful you two," Eraqus called out to us as we soared off into the sky.

Terra and I remained silent as we sped across space, heading toward Radiant Garden. It was hard living this double life, but we had to do whatever we could to protect the world balance. It was hard keeping the secret from Ventus though. He was such a little kid; but I think he was starting to catch on to what we were doing. Or at least he suspected something was up. After all, there's only so many "special training assignments" we can go on before Ven starts to put two and two together.

My eyes narrowed as we approached Radiant Garden. I couldn't think of that right now. Unversed had appeared, and the only thing I should be thinking of was getting rid of them. We weren't sure where they were coming from; we just knew they had to be stopped.

* * *

Ventus watched Terra and Aqua change into their armor and shoot off into the sky. So that's where they were going! They were going to other worlds all this time!

His eyes narrowed. Why the heck didn't they let him go? Did they think he was too weak? To much of a little kid? Compared to them, he guessed it was only natural for people to think that.

His hands clenched into fists. He'd show them that he _was_ strong enough!

Making sure that nobody was looking, he made his way to the secret vault hidden inside the school where the armor was kept.

He'd show them just how strong he really was all right. And he was going to kill a heck of a lot of Unversed to prove it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enemies and Secrets**

When Terra and I reached Radiant Garden, we hardly said a word. He took off in one direction Eraqus said the monsters were and I took off in the other. I cautiously stepped off of my rider and looked around. It looked like a main square or something, but the place was abandoned. Aside from the blooming flowers dotted around the place, I was alone.

I took a step forward, scanning my surroundings. I know this was the place-

A blur of blue shot toward me and barreled into me. I was thrown to the ground as a large dog-like Unversed snarled at my face, biting and snapping its large jaws. I pushed as hard as I could to keep the thing from ripping into me, but it was strong. With an outcry, I kicked my feet out and the Unversed flew back with a yelp. It quickly stood again, this time with "friends." Four other dog-like creatures and several plant looking Unversed appeared. The one blue dog however was the largest, and, I assumed, the leader.

I summoned my keyblade and reared back, ready for them to make the first move. I had been fighting these things long enough to know that if you gave them an opening, they would always make the first move.

Sure enough, the plant things rooted themselves to the ground and began hurling green energy spires toward me in a flurry of motion. I cartwheeled to the right and slashed out as a "dog" raced toward me. It instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke, and I ran toward the others. The plant things continued to shoot energy beam after energy beam at me, but luckily I had dealt with these things before. I ran between them, and they got startled and jumped up, their roots now out of the ground. This, thankfully, cut off their energy supply. However, they also rained down a purplish poison when they get scared.

I rolled out of the way as the mist tried to spray me. I dodged and slashed up, sending one of the plants sailing into the other.

The large dog leader growled at me and barked, a concussive sound that would have blasted out my eardrums had it not been for my armor. I smirked, and ran toward it. It sent the smaller dogs after me, but I only used them to my advatage. I used them as a springboard, leaping off of themand sailing onto the large leader. He spun and snapped, trying to fling me off of him, but I held on tight.

"Firaga!" I cried out, and a large plume of fire struck the beast from the tip of my keyblade. It howled and bucked me off of him.

"One more time, Firaga!" I shouted again, and this time the flame shot into him, leaving him burned. I ran forward, killing the remaining Unversed and heading toward him. With a shout, I slammed my keyblade into him and he burst into dust.

Panting, I returned my keyblade. I sat down on the ground, exhausted, and pulled out a potion to heal my minor scrapes and scratches.

I looked around me at the buildings. Something was off...I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was wrong.

Then I heard clapping. A sarcastic clapping, slow and even. "Well done well done, I wasn't expecting you to finish them off that easily."

I jumped to my feet, scanning around me, but saw no one. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The person laughed, and a cold shiver ran down my spine. Whoever this person was...they were dark. I could feel it.

Suddenly a shadow passed over me. I looked up just in time to see someone point their weapon at me.

I gasped, and spun out of the way just in time. The person landed on the ground easily, and stood to face me. I swallowed. It was definitely a boy of some sorts. He wore all black and red, in twisted designs that overlapped each other. His face was hidden behind a black mask that covered his entire head. It gleamed, and I could see my own panicked expression in its reflection.

Then I saw his weapon.

"Y-you're a keyblade wielder?"

He laughed again. It was unnerving seeing him like that, unable to tell what he was really thinking.

"You're quite observant," he said sarcastically.

My hands clenched into fists. However this guy was, he was really started to annoy me.

He saw my clenched fists and I could have sworn he was smirking underneath that helmet.

"Well well well, you wanna fight? Bring it on," he said getting into a fighting stance. "I would love to see how one of the famous 'armored warriors' can do against me."

My eyes narrowed behind my mask. I found it ironic how we both wore disguises to keep the other from knowing. I wondered, who was he beneath that mask? Was it someone I knew? I friend even? I shuddered at that thought, and pushed it away as he came at me.

I summoned my keyblade, preparing for a fight that I could already tell would be brutal.

Whoever he was, he picked the wrong girl to mess with.

* * *

Terra yelled and slammed his keyblade into the last Unversed. It disappeared like it always did, dissolving into a weird dust. He sighed. This had taken longer than he wanted it too, but this place was crawling with Unversed.

He leaned back against the building, taking a small breather, and paused for a moment. He could have sworn he had heard...

He froze. He tried to act as casual as possible and moved from his position. Acting slow and oblivious, he walked past a large pillar...and spun around to grab his follower.

He follower yelped as he grabbed him, and Terra's eyes widened. "Ventus?! What the heck are you _doing_ here?!"

"Following you!" the boy answered, and peeled himself away from Terra's grasp.

"You-you know who I am?" Terra stuttered.

"I saw you and Aqua take off on those riders! You don't go on 'special assignments,' you go off to other worlds!" Ventus angrily slammed his fist into Terra's armor even though he knew it wouldn't do anything. "Why didn't you ever take me?! Why didn't you ever _tell _me?"

"You think that if could I wouldn't have? Eraqus gave us strict orders not to let _anyone _know who we really were! It could endanger the school Ven! Where did you get that armor anyway?" Terra said grabbing on to him. He felt angry at the boy for following him. Didn't he realize how dangerous it was even for him and Aqua to go to new worlds? What made him think that a kid like him could do it?

Ventus remained silent at Terra's question and Terra groaned angrily. "You STOLE the armor?!"

"I didn't steal it!" Ven protested. "I was going to give it back! I thought...I thought that I-"

"You thought what Ven? You thought that you could sail off to another world, kill some Unversed, and everything would be fine?! Wake up Ven! This isn't a game! People _die_ from these monsters! Even if you were ready, Eraqus would have to let go through special training first. And by stealing that armor, you just proved even more that your not ready!"

"But I-"

"No Ven," Terra growled. "We're going home as soon as we go get Aqua."

And not a second after he had said that, they heard a pain-stricken scream fill the air.

Ven's eyes widened beneath his mask. "Oh my God, that sounded like-"

"Aqua!"

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! I love cliffhangers! Thanks for reviewing everyone! My next chapter will probably be tomorrow-ish, but after that they might start to slow down cuz my break's over. T_T Anyways, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I haven't abandoned you guys, I swear! My computer had a meltdown and this entire chapter had deleted itself, so I had to retype the whole thing! Plus, I've been super busy working. But I promise I won't give up on this thing! Anyways, no excuses for myself!**

**I like this chapter, I hope you do too. Obviously if you have played the games you know who the "masked boy" is, and throughout the story he will be referred to as such, as Aqua, Ventus, and Terra do not know his real name. Reasons for this secret will be revealed in about two or three chapters. :)**

**Chapter 3: Scared-Straight**

I cried out as the masked boy dug his foot into my side.

"Funny," he said. "I thought that you'd be stronger than this. Of course, you are a girl."

I gritted my teeth. He was so _fast. _One moment, I was thinking that I had this all under control, but the next, I'm on the ground and he has his foot digging into my stomach. Where did he find that speed, that strength? Was it from the darkness that surrounded him?

A sudden movement drew my attention back to him, and he raised his keyblade up in the air, poised to come down striking at my heart. "I'm not going to waste anymore time on a pathetic waste like you. However," he said lowering his keyblade slightly. He reached toward my face, and I struggled, trying to summon my keyblade, but his foot slammed down on my hand and I screamed.

"I want to see the light leave your eyes as I kill you," he sneered behind his mask, and I struggled. A crack had appeared in my mask, and I piece fell away, revealing my blue eyes. It couldn't end like...it couldn't...

"Get away from her!"

I felt the weight on top of me lift suddenly as a very angry Terra slammed into the masked boy, sending them both tumbling to the ground. I gasped for breath as my lungs filled with the air that they had been unable to grasp when the masked boy was on top of me.

"Aqua!"

I turned my head from the ground to see another armored figure racing toward me. His keyblade in hand, he took quick strides and was soon kneeling beside me.

"V-Ven?! Oh my God, what are you-"

"Now's not the time! Come on!" the boy said, and he gently bent down to help me to my feet. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as pain shot throughout my injured side, and Ventus led me to a safe spot away from the still battling masked boy and Terra.

"Are you Ok? Ah man, those wounds look pretty serious Aqua, I don't know if Cure can-"

"I'm fine," I said interrupting him. In reality I was anything but fine, but I was too strong to let that show...much. "Listen to me, you can't let that masked boy know any of our names. It could expose us all. I don't know how you got the armor, but you are in SO much trouble. Go home, Terra and I can-"

"Aqua, shut up."

My mouth clamped shut. Ventus has NEVER told me or Terra to shut up before. He seemed mature and strong.

"You are way too hurt to do anything, so don't say you can. Terra's strong, but if that guy did this much damage to you, then he would do worse to Terra. Don't tell him I said that. Anyways, he can't fight that guy alone."

"Ventus, don't you even think about it-" I started, but Ventus had stood.

"Sorry Aqua, but I'm not just a little kid anymore."

And then he raced off. I lifted a hand up to stop him, but then slowly let it drop back down to my side. I sighed, a weak strangled sound. "When did you grow up Ven?" I swallowed, panting again as more fiery hot pain spread throughout my body. Ventus was right, Cure wasn't going to fix this. I needed a doctor.

* * *

Terra leaped back as the masked boy swung his keyblade forward. For a masked runt, he was fast and strong if he landed a blow. Terra tightened his grip on his keyblade. He needed to finish this.

"Hey, need a hand?"

Terra and the masked boy turned just in time to see Ventus slam his keyblade into the masked boy. The masked boy grunted and sailed through the air before twisting and landing on his feet.

Ventus ran to Terra's side and stood ready with his keyblade.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Go help-"

"She's fine," Ventus interrupted. "She's safe, but you need help. Now shut up and get ready, here he comes."

Before Terra could open his mouth to chew the kid out, the masked boy sprinted toward them. Ventus spun around him and slashed toward his back, but the masked boy had leaped off the ground. Terra brought his keyblade up, hoping to hit him while he was in the air, but the masked boy vanished into thin air. He appeared a few yards away.

"It seems the odds have turned against me this time. But I will be back weilders. You can count on it." The masked boy brought up his hand and a swirling void of darkness appeared behind him. He stole a look back at Aqua for a moment, and then stepped back into the portal, disappearing completely.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Terra shouted, and charged after him.

"Terra! It's Aqua, something's wrong!" Ventus shouted.

Terra stopped and looked back over his shoulder to see an obviously worried Ventus crouched over Aqua. Terra could see her breathing, but her breathes were weak.

Terra looked back at the dissolving portal and scowled. He could almost hear the boy's laughter from within, mocking him. Terra growled one last time, and then turned and ran over to Ventus.

He looked down at Aqua, and his breath caught in his throat. God, were they too late? A part of her mask had fallen, something he hadn't noticed before, and she had a large gash running up her side. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was ragged. Her hands were clenched into weak fists that shook with each breath.

"T-Terra...is she?" Ventus stuttered.

"She's gonna be Ok Ven, but we need to get her back to the school _now._ Can you help me lift her?"

Ventus nodded, and Terra winced. "This is going to hurt Aqua..." he muttered.

Together Ventus and Terra lifted Aqua and she cried out in pain, a sound that seemed to rip a hole through Terra's heart.

He wordlessly summoned his rider and as gently as he could set Aqua on it. Her face was damp with sweet, and her eyes were still squeezed shut in pain.

Terra got onto his rider, holding Aqua steady with one hand. He turned to the slightly shaking Ventus. "This is why we didn't tell you Ven. Because we knew you'd want to help. But this kind of stuff...it isn't for kids."

Ven's head hung down low.

Terra sighed. "Unfortunately, you're not a kid anymore."

His head lifted again in hope, and he summoned his own rider.

"This doesn't mean you're not in major trouble when we get home," Terra said growling.

Together, the two boys sailed off into the sky as quickly as they could, and with every breath Aqua took, he sent up silent prayer in hopes that it wouldn't be her last.

* * *

The masked boy watched silently as the two armored boys sailed out of sight, the girl cradled in the larger boy's arms.

Weak. That's all they were. But unfortunately, there was strength in numbers, even for weaklings. Scowling, he grabbed his own injured side and muttered a quick Cure spell. The pain ebbed away, but the boy's anger did not. They had actually landed a few punches on him.

But although he kept blaming his anger on the boys, he was truly angry at himself. He growled, clenching his jaw and his fists.

He was calling them weak, but earlier it was _he_ who was the weak one. When he had taken the girl's mask off slightly before he had ended her, he had gotten a good look at her eyes. Her blue, scared-straight eyes.

And he had hesitated.

He could have killed her. He could have ended her life in a single instant. He knew it. It wasn't the larger boy that had stopped him. He had hesitated, and in that moment an easy kill had slipped from his grasp. He sighed, resting his head in his hands and slid to the ground.

This wasn't a complete failure though. He had learned valuable information about the two (and now three after the third boy) who had been slaughtering his Unversed.

And he had also chosen a target for the darkness.

Smiling, he stood and opened a portal, walking through it and letting the darkness swallow him up. He let the darkness engulf him and erase all feelings of failure. He allowed it to strengthen him, and he laughed at the thought that soon, another would be embracing the darkness with him.

Now, to find out where they were hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Flower**

Terra sat next to a sleeping Aqua. They had arrived back at the school several hours ago, and Eraqus had wasted no time in helping Aqua. With the help of several other teachers, Aqua's condition improved tremendously, though they were still keeping her overnight. She was asleep on a hospital bed that the school had, and already her bedside table was filled with flowers and get well cards. The excuse that they were using for her injuries was that during a training accident she fell down the cliff surrounding the school. It wasn't perfect, but it worked.

Terra sighed, watching over her. He hated the fact that he was too weak to stop the masked boy from hurting Aqua. She could have DIED. Just the thought made his hands clench into fists and anger boil up inside of him. The next time he saw the masked boy, he would make sure he paid.

Aqua sighed in her sleep and shifted positions, and Terra pulled the blanket up over her more. The nurses had given Aqua some pain medicine to help dull the pain, but they had caused her to sleep. Terra nor Ventus had gotten a word in before Aqua's eyes had closed and she was fast asleep.

"How's she doing?" Ventus said walking into the room.

Terra turned to the boy to see that he was carrying a vase with golden yellow flowers. He set them on the table and Terra sighed. "She's doing better; still asleep though."

"You haven't left this whole time have you?" Ventus asked pulling up a chair next to him.

"Someone has to be here when she wakes up," he answered turning back to her.

"Terra, go home."

Terra turned to the blonde-haired boy, who was staring at him with a stern expression.

"You're exhausted Terra, you can barely keep your eyes open. You can't fool me with that 'I'm big and tough and indestructible' crap. Seriously, get some rest. You know Aqua will just nag at you about if you wake up and are this exhausted anyway," the boy said. He placed a hand on Terra's shoulder. "I'm come and get you if she wakes up, Ok? Get some rest."

Terra exhaled slowly. "Fine. But as SOON as she gets up-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, get you up," he said waving at him absentmindedly.

Terra smiled and stood, patting the boy on the shoulder. He squeezed it slightly before he walked out. "Fine, but it's your funeral if she wakes up and sees you. You weren't supposed to be there Ven."

Ven's eyes grew panicked, and he looked like he was second-guessing his decision to watch over Aqua, but Terra was already down the hall.

* * *

My eyes blinked open slowly. It was dark, but I could still see slightly around me as moonlight shone into the room. My sides hurt, and I could tell that I was in a hospital bed. I couldn't really remember how I had gotten here, and judging by my grogginess, I'd say I've been out for several hours. I sighed, and turned over, and a flurry of motion caught my eye.

I sat up suddenly, crying out as a sharp pain shot through me. Wincing, I clutched my side and looked around the room for what had caused the movement. But the room was ominously empty except for a sleeping Ven in the corner, slumped against the wall. I bit back a chuckle at his tousled bedhead.

I guess the movement must have been my imagination. I turned to look around, wrapping my arms around myself as the night air chilled the air. I turned to see a small bedside table covered with flowers. I smiled, feeling better at the sight of all those who care. My eyes caught however, on a small glimmer of light. I turned to see a small star-shaped item resting on my bedside table. I picked it up, turning it in my hands before smiling. It was my Wayfinder. It was the same blue as my eyes and hair, and I had made matching ones for Ventus and Terra when we had first started the year. I picked up a note that was lying next to it and opened it to read the scrawly handwriting inside.

_I noticed that you dropped this after the fight. Be careful that it doesn't come loose again, you wouldn't want to loose something like this again. You might not get so lucky._

_Get better soon. I look forward to seeing you again._

I flipped the note over to look for a signature, but there was none. I smiled and tucked it in my pocket. Ven or Terra must have found it and left a note in case I woke up before they did. I started to lay back down to get some more sleep, when something else that was lying behind the note caught my eye. Tucked in the corner between two vases of flowers, was a single blue flower. My breathe caught in my throat as I picked it up. Its petals were smooth and velvety, like silk. The flower was all different shades of blue, the darkest being toward the tips of the petals, and the lightest being white in the center. The whole thing was dotted with dark blue spots.

It was beautiful. I smiled to myself and glanced over at a sleeping Ven. It was obviously from one of them. It was the exact color of my eyes, and they know I love blue things. And, according to Terra, I'm "such a girl sometimes." Usually this gets the response of my questioning the "sometimes."

I closed my eyes and slipped the flower into my pocket with the note. I would have to thank them for that when all of this was over. I laid back down on my bed and rested my head on my pillow. Right before I drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn I felt someone standing over me.

* * *

"As you all can see, Ms. Aqua has rejoined our class. As a result of her injuries, she will not be partaking in P.E., and will need someone's notes from yesterday," Eraqus said to the class. Several class members wished me well and others offered me their notes. It was good to be back among the other students. Everyone understood how difficult it was being a keyblade wielder, and getting injuries just flat out sucked.

As I settled back in my seat and pulled out my notes, I almost didn't hear the door creak open. Too absorbed in copying notes, I didn't even look up.

"Everyone, this is a new student who will be joining us as of today. Aqua-"

I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. Standing in front of the class was a boy, looking to be about sixteen or seventeen, around my age. He had shaggy black hair that stuck up in places, and he had a carefree leisurely posture that suggested that he's rather be anyplace than here. What really caught were his eyes. They were an unsettling yet beautiful golden color. His eyes met mine, and he smirked.

"Everyone, please welcome Vanitas."

**Hurray for cliffhangers! Hehehe! So now you guys know why he was referred to as "the masked boy." Ven, Terra, and Aqua don't know that Vanitas is the masked figure that has been giving them so much grief. But he knows who they are. What can this possibly mean? Trouble, that's what. :) Tell me what ya think guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this chapter is basically Aqua showing Ventus around and then making him a little uncomfortable, but Vanitas makes a "discovery." One that will ensure that the gang will have to do everything he says. :) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You rock!**

**Chapter 5: The New Kid**

"All right, so this is the cafeteria, and these are the dorms," I said, gesturing to the hallways. Eraqus asked me to show the new student around, which I somewhat hesitantly agreed too. Vanitas was something else, that was for sure. I wasn't quite sure what I made of him yet, he hadn't really talked much, he just kind of watched me with this smirk that screamed ignorance and self-confidence. Usually I didn't like people like that, the people who think that they're better than everyone else.

But I also saw something else in Vanitas's golden eyes. Like he was studying me, and every move I made. Not in a creepy way, almost in a...curious way. It was hard to explain.

"Hey Aqua!"

I turned around to see Ventus running up to me. Vanitas stiffened a bit, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Ven, what's up?" I said pleasantly. Vanitas grunted and turned away to look out the window. I looked over at him confused, but he turned away from my gaze.

"Hey, you're Vanitas right? My name's Ventus, but everybody calls me Ven," Ventus said, outstretching his hand.

Vanitas looked at it and then to Ven with a look that said "you've got to be kidding me," but then he sighed, rolled his eyes, and shook his hand.

"You always this...perky?" he asked, his voice sounding smooth and careless.

Ven cocked his head to the side. "Um, yeah I guess..."

Suddenly a large hand clapped down on Vanitas's shoulder and he jumped. He spun around with a scowl on his face to stare at Terra.

"Hey new kid, welcome to Keyblader School, name's Terra," Terra said trying his best to be friendly. Normally Terra just stuck to our little group, but I had been encouraging him lately to be a bit more...open.

"Vanitas," Vanitas replied through clenched teeth. I could tell that Terra's hand was making him nervous, and I grabbed it and gently took it off of him. Vanitas looked at me for a second in what looked like gratitude, but then he just looked disgusted and turned away. "You guys sure are a friendly bunch."

Terra raised an eyebrow and started to say something, but I interrupted him. "What do you say we all blow off some steam at the training yard?"

Terra nodded and Ventus raised his fist in excitement. I looked at Vanitas, expecting some sort of reaction, but he had turned to walk down the hall.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" I shouted after him, and he turned, his golden eyes looking me up and down before meeting my blue ones.

He smiled, something that seemed sinister and secretive. "I'll pass this time I think."

He disappeared down the hall and I stared after him for a while. Why was his voice so creepily familiar...?

"What are you waiting for Aqua?" Ven said pulling my arm. "Come on!"

I laughed, and allowed the blonde boy to drag me down the hall and out the door. I smiled, and for that one moment I pushed Vanitas away from my mind.

I didn't even notice him staring out the window watching us.

Or his master standing beside him.

* * *

"Come on Ven, you can hit him harder than that!" I shouted encouragingly.

"Easy for you to say," Ventus panted. "You're not the one hitting him!" Ventus leaped forward, swinging his keyblade toward Terra again. Terra jumped backward, dodging Ven's blow.

"If you're going to be fighting with us Ven you're going to have to be faster," Terra instructed. I watched from the sidelines, taking a seat for this one. I watched as the two went back and forth, Ven trying desperately to land a blow, but overall falling short every time. I sighed, turning my attention back out over the cliff and looking at the world below. Swinging my feet back and forth, I let my thoughts drift back to our battle with the masked boy.

It had been so close. Was it really the darkness that had given him the advantage? But isn't light always stronger than darkness? That is what Eraqus had always taught us, but looking back on that fight now, I'm beginning to question that. He was fast, he was strong, and he was ruthless. Terra and Ven were the only things that allowed us to get an upper hand on that fight. I winced. Well, 'us' was more like 'them.' I had been useless in that fight. I don't I had even managed to slow Vanitas down. If it weren't for Terra and Venus showing up when they did, I have no doubt I would be dead.

Wouldn't I? And yet, trying to remember those last moments, I think...I think the masked person let me go.

But why?

I looked over at Terra to see him continue to fight. Suddenly, a dark power crept along his fists, and I sat up in a flurry of motion. Caught off guard by my abrupt change, Terra stumbled, and Ven slammed into him, poising his keyblade inches from his throat.

Terra stared in awe at the young boy, who was panting heavily.

"I...I did it...I...beat you..." And then he collapsed onto the ground, breathing deeply.

I sighed, walking over the the boy.

"Cure," I said, summoning Rainfell and pointing it at him. Instantly a green healing light enveloped him, and he was back on his feet and cheering momentarily.

I smiled as the boy celebrated his victory, and yet I felt my heart clench in fear.

That power that I saw on Terra...was it darkness?

I shook my head back and forth. No. Terra would NEVER submit to darkness. Terra had a thirst for power unlike anyone I'd ever known, but submitting to the darkness?

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't.

Suddenly the earth started to shake and rumble, and we all stumbled back.

"W-what's happening?" Ven asked as the ground shook and he fell on his hands and knees. I fell to one knee, and Terra bent over as we all tried to keep our balance.

"I don't k-know!" I stammered. Then I saw a flash of movement, and my eyes widened. "Ven! Watch out!" I screamed, and I barreled into Ven, slamming the two of us out of the way as a giant fist slammed into the ground where we were moments ago.

My eyes narrowed and I glared upward as a giant Unversed howled.

"What's it doing at the school?" Terra shouted to me.

"I don't know, but we can't let it get any further!" I shouted, and pushed my armor, making it appear around me. Terra and Ventus wordlessly did the same, and unanimously we summoned our keyblades and took our fighting stances.

The giant creature roared, sending waves of vibrations that shook the ground, and I shot toward it. I slashed at its legs, but the creature merely swatted me away. I cartwheeled at the last second and dodged, to see Terra slash at its arms, to no avail. Ven started toward the legs like I had, but I shouted at him.

"Don't aim for the legs or arms! There's got to be a weak point somewhere!" I shouted, and the boys nodded. "Just slash everywhere until you find it!"

We shot a range of magic and melee attacks, but nothing was working. Getting frustrated, I jumped on top of a rock, leaped from there, and then landed directly on its chest, where I dealt a blow. The creature bellowed, shaking me off of it.

"That's it! Aim for the chest! Where the heart would be!" I yelled, instructing the boys, and they immediately leaped into action. We dealt attack after attack, until finally the creature started to shake.

We all landed on the ground beside one another, watching as the Unversed's movements became more jerky and crazy.

"Back up!" Terra shouted. "Something's happening!"

We all stepped backwards, but the creature lunged toward us. Suddenly, a figure shot between us and toward the monster. Yelling, it slammed its keyblade into the Unversed, killing the thing and sending dark dust everywhere.

We all stood, mouths agape as the figure turned to run a hand through his black hair.

"Training practice, huh?" Vanitas said smiling, and I swallowed. He approached me and I took a cautious step back. His eyes were wild after the fight, his keyblade cackling with energy. He came right up to my mask, inches from it.

"So this is how you spend training practice, huh Aqua?"

I stuttered. "W-what are you talking about? I don't know who-"

Vanitas reached toward me and snatched something from the end of my keyblade. I grabbed for it, and Terra and Ven took several steps forward, but Vanitas simply swung it back and forth lazily.

He flung my Wayfinder up in the air before catching it again and smirking at me.

"Things are about to get interesting around her, aren't they?" he laughed, and tossed me my Wayfinder. He started to walk off, but paused to look back at us over his shoulder. "We wouldn't want this secret getting out, would we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I kind of had a blank moment with this chapter, I just couldn't figure out how to get it going. It's kind of slow, but I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going from here. Give me some ideas if you have them, I'd love to hear them. R&R!**

**Chapter 6: More Secrets and Lies**

I copied down more notes from the board, and tried to push away my growing anxiety. Vanitas knew our secret. He knew that Terra, Ventus, and I were the armored figures that slayed Unversed to keep the world balance.

I shot a nervous glance over my shoulder since he was seated behind me, and he looked up to meet my gaze. His face was blank for a while, but then he closed his eyes and a smirk played out on his mouth; he was obviously amused at my displeasure. I scowled and turned back around, trying to ignore his creepy laughter.

He hadn't asked us to do anything...yet. But I had a feeling he was waiting for the perfect moment to pull his cards out. I didn't know what exactly he wanted the three of us for, but I doubted it was for anything good.

Whatever. I shook my head, trying to clear my distracted thoughts. He's just a school bully who's blackmailing us into doing whatever he wants. He can't do it forever. Besides, what could he possibly want from us?

I shuddered. Ok, that thought was not very reassuring.

The bell rang, releasing us from class, and I stood, gathering together my books. Vanitas leaned in.

"So, Aqua, anything you're doing after school today?" he asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Vanitas would you just tell me what you want me to do and get it over with? Stop blackmailing us and just tell me what you want."

His golden eyes glistened and he stared at me intently. "You have no idea what I want, Aqua."

I swallowed. Something in his voice was sinister when he said that. Something dark.

Pushing my way past him, I walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, where Terra and Ventus were waiting for me. Instantly, Terra could tell that I was nervous.

"It was Vanitas wasn't it? Man, I knew something was wrong with that guy the second I-"

"Let it go Terra, I'm fine, he's just being a jerk. I was wrong to think that he might actually be a decent person," I scowled, and turned to walk down the hall.

The boys followed close behind. "Well, just don't worry about him. We've got bigger things to deal with," Ven said trying to cheer me up. "Like the school dance coming up!"

"Or that masked guy that showed up earlier," Terra snarled.

I paused. I had forgotten about both of those things in everything that had happened. The masked boy not so much, but I had completely forgotten about the school dance in a couple days.

"Crap," I muttered, and sighed. "I need to go shopping, I completely forgot about that."

Terra groaned. "You're not honestly worried about that stupid dance are you? Hello, earth to Aqua, there are crazy amounts of Unversed trying to destroy the world!"

Ventus turned and got a mischievous look in his eyes. "You're just mad because you can't find the guts to get a date!"

Terra lunged for the boy. "Like you've had any better luck!"

"Actually," Ven said taking a step back. "I do."

I froze. "You?! Have a date?!"

Terra and I busted up laughing.

Ven's face curled into a frustrated pout. "Why's that so hard to believe? Yes I have a date!"

"I gotta meet this girl," Terra said through his laughter.

I shook my head at the two. "You two sort that out on your own, I have to go pick out a dress."

Ven's face twisted in disgust. "Uck, shopping, you're on your own there."

Terra slapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We'll find better things to do with our time. Maybe go kill some Unversed or something."

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "You know, violence really isn't much better than-"

But when I had opened my eyes, both of the boys were already half way down the hall, apparently done with me talking.

I chuckled, and walked out of the building, heading towards town. I had a decent amount of money with me, and although shopping alone sucked, I really wanted to shop for a dress.

* * *

I happily walked into a local dress shop, looking around at all of the gorgeous dresses on mannequins and display cases.

"Hi, can I help you find anything in particular?" the clerk asked me, and I smiled.

"Yeah, what do you have that's in blue?" I asked.

The clerk smiled, and led me down several racks, pulling out various dresses for me to try on. Finally, hands full, I walked into the dressing room and began to change. I had already put several into the "never gonna happen pile" and even more in the "maybe" pile, but when I pulled the zipper up all the way on the one I was trying on, I paused. I looked in the mirror, and my breath caught in my throat.

It was a beautiful blue, long and flowing. The dress overall was short, but a thin veil-like silk trailed down the back, making it appear longer than it really was. The end of the dress was a dark blue, and the top of the dress was a light blue, almost white. The silk shimmered, and it showed off my curves very well.

It looked like the flower I had gotten at the hospital. It was beautiful.

I stepped out of the dressing room, and the clerk clapped her hands. "Oh it's perfect! Shall I ring it up for you?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, but stopped when I saw the price tag.

It was three-hundred dollars.

I had three-hundred and five, so I had enough, but I would have no money left over for anything, not even the admission price for the dance!

My shoulders slumped. "Let me think about it while I'm changing out of it," I told the clerk, and I saw her gaze soften a bit in understanding.

"All right dear, take all the time you need."

I smiled weakly and went back into the dressing room. I sighed sadly as I stared at myself in the mirror again. It was perfect, but I just couldn't do it. I silently changed out of the dress, running my hands along the silky material one last time before I put it one its hanger and walked out of the room. I couldn't bring myself to get any of the other dresses this time, my heart just wasn't in it.

I turned to approach the clerk, who had gone by the cash register. I opened my mouth to tell her that I couldn't do it, but before I could say anything, she happily snatched up the dress and rung it up.

"W-wait!" I protested. "I-I don't have enough!"

The clerk smiled happily, and she looked like she was trying to hold in a giggle. "A handsome young man just came in here and bought it for you! Apparently he saw you through the window and came in while you were changing and bought it for you!"

I swallowed in disbelief. "But-but it's far too much! Who-?"

I turned, and saw a flash of black hair and golden eyes walk past the window and down the street. My mouth opened in shock. I turned back to the clerk, who handed me my dress in a bag.

"Th-thank you!" I said, grabbing it and running out the door to catch up to him.

"Come back soon dear!"

I quickly ran out of the store and into the street, looking up and down for Vanitas, but he had vanished. I sighed in frustration. Why on earth would he-

"Looking for me?"

I spun around to see sparkling golden eyes shining in mischief. Black hair hung slightly in front of his eyes, and he stared at me.

"You!" I said pointing to him. "Why did you...why would you possibly...what the heck are you playing at!" I screamed frustrated, and he smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself," he said simply. "You honestly think I would spend that kind of money on a girl I just met? Please."

I stopped. "So you didn't..."

"No. I assume Terra or Ventus came by and did it." He turned and started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm before he could, my eyes narrowing.

"What do you want from us?" I said quietly.

He smirked, jerking his arm free and spinning around until he was inches from my face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he whispered.

And then he spun back around, leaving me standing around confused.

"Oh, and Aqua," he said turning to look over his shoulder.

My eyes narrowed, but I raised an eyebrow.

He turned back around, snickering. "See you later."

Then he disappeared. I stared after him, and shuddered a little. Then I just shook my head, and headed home.

* * *

Vanitas sat on the roof of the building, watching Aqua walk off. She was so easy to fool. She was gullible and naive and overall just too trusting.

He smiled, clicking a button on his armor that made his black mask appear.

She was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all my people! I'm really sorry about not posting a chapter in forever, I've been super busy studying for finals and such. But I'm going on break soon, so chapters will soon be posted a lot more often, maybe even once a day if I can get in the mood! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, supported, favorited, followed, etc; you guys are totally keeping me motivated for this thing. Keep it up!**

**Chapter 7: Redemption**

"Be sure that you all study hard for finals. I know that the winter dance is coming up, but that is no excuse not to study," Eraqus said standing and crossing his arms. "For those of you that are Seniors, this is one of your last chances to change your first semester grade, so I highly suggest you do not take this lightly."

And then, as if on cue, the bell rang and everyone bolted out of the classroom. I took my time, like always, packing up my notes and books, and was generally the last one out of the classroom except for a couple of stragglers who were talking to Eraqus. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Vanitas's empty seat. He wasn't in class at all today, and I couldn't help but wonder where he had gone off to.

"Aqua," Terra voice echoed from behind me, and I jumped, startled at his sudden, deep, and demanding voice. "We have a call to go out and...you know..." Terra said eying the other students leaving.

I nodded in understanding. More Unversed. Of course. Honestly though, I had been looking forward to this. For a chance to redeem myself. I had felt really useless the past couple days, being forced to 'sit out' on various missions. I don't want to be the helpless worthless burden. I'm strong, I know I am, and one little mess up shouldn't make me question that.

But I was. I still had a long jagged scar up my side; an effect that magic couldn't heal. I wanted to prove to Terra and Ven that I was still in this; I wasn't worthless or weak.

Mostly I wanted to prove that back to myself.

"Hey," Ven said snapping his fingers a few times in front of my face and jarring me from my trance. "Earth to Aqua, we're leaving!"

I nodded, scurrying to catch up with them.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? You could stay another day or-" Terra started, but I shot him a glare.

"No. I need to do this. I'm ready."

His eyebrows raised in shock from my stern and slightly angry voice. I never got angry, ever, unless the boys did something stupid, and even that was only mild annoyance. But lately Terra had been treating me like a child, like I couldn't handle myself in a fight merely because I lost a fight. I felt like I had to prove my worth all over again, like when all of this first started and Terra doubted me because I was a girl.

"Do me a favor Terra," I said after Ven had walked a little ways ahead of us. Terra nodded and looked at me.

I looked up at him for a moment before staring back ahead. "Let me fight my own battles. All of them. With Vanitas, with the masked boy, the Unversed, all of it."

Terra's mouth opened in shock, but I kept walking.

"I'm not weak Terra. I know that you're just trying to be a good friend, but stop trying to protect me all the time. I'm more than capable of handling myself."

* * *

Terra glanced over at Aqua on her rider as he, Aqua, and Ventus all soared off toward another world. Her remark earlier had really caught him off guard. He could understand where she was coming from, but did she realize what she was asking him to do? He couldn't just "stop protecting" her. She said that she understood that he was like that because they were friends.

But she didn't understand it at all. He fought beside her because they were friends.

He protected her because he wished they were more.

* * *

I hopped off of my rider, bringing it back to its keyblade form. I tightened my grip on its handle. This world seemed all right, but it was always so hard to tell. I didn't even really know where we were, Eraqus just gave us the directions. It's not like I didn't want to know more, it's just that I can't really interact with people in other worlds much. It kind of defeats the whole 'secret identity' thing.

Terra and Ventus landed beside me, and I saw Terra glance at me for a second before turning away. I knew that he was a little shaken up by what I said, (not that he would ever admit) but I acted like nothing was wrong.

Ventus took a step forward, peering around him. We were in some forest, with gnarled and ragged looking trees scattered about. I didn't think it was possible for grass to be gray, but somehow this place pulled it off. I couldn't even see the light through the branches of the trees above us. And sometimes I could have sworn I saw beady eyes peering at us through the brush.

If Unversed were on this world, this would be the place to look.

"This place is kind of gloomy, isn't it?" Ventus said taking another step forward. "Like a magic forest out of a storybook."

I looked around me once more. "I agree, this place gives me the creeps. Let's get this over with."

Terra and Ven nodded, and we began our search. However, despite the depressing and creepy atmosphere around us, there was not a single Unversed to be seen.

"You sure this is the right place?" Terra asked, and I glared at him (although doing it through my mask kind of defeated the purpose).

"Of course I'm sure, this is the place he said."

Ven shrugged. "Well I'm not seeing anyt-"

Suddenly a figure leaped in front of Ven, slashing out. With a yelp, Ventus scrambled backwards. After composing himself, he summoned his keyblade and took his stance.

The masked boy had returned.

"Well well well, look what we have here boys," the boy laughed, and suddenly Unversed leaped out of the shadows. They were in all shapes and sizes, and surrounded us like a pack of wolves circling their prey. The masked boy turned and looked at me as though just now noticing I was here. "Well what do you know, Blue's back on her feet." He took a step toward me and I raised my keyblade. He laughed and brought up his own. "You sure you can fight me? Last time didn't end so well."

I gulped, a timid gesture that I immediately disregarded and replaced with anger. He had hurt me. _He _was the one who had made me look weak.

And he would pay.

With a shout, I leaped forward and slashed with my keyblade. Terra and Ventus rushed to help, but I glanced up after cartwheeling out of the way of an attack.

"Don't worry about me! Deal with the Unversed!" I snapped, and brought my keyblade up to a block as the masked boy slammed his keyblade toward my face.

Ven started to object, but a large Unversed sailed toward him, and he slashed toward it, killing the beast only to have several more take its place.

I turned my attention back to my attacker. I couldn't worry about them, they could take care of themselves. This was about me redeeming myself and finally getting even with that creep.

This was my chance for revenge.

"Lightning!" I cried out, casting my spell, and electrical bolts charged toward the boy. He rolled to the side, but I was there in an instant, swinging my keyblade across me and hitting him in the shoulder. He grunted, and pushed himself forward and toward me. I reared up, ready to block, when he suddenly disappeared. I realized with a start that it was only an illusion, and I dove to the side seconds before the masked boy slammed his keyblade down where I had been merely moments ago.

I heard him smiling in his voice. "You have improved. Maybe you're not a total waste after all Blue."

Terra and Ventus suddenly appeared beside me, after killing all of the Unversed that were around us. I was impressed with their speed, but now was not the time to be caught up in awe.

The masked boy smirked behind his mask, and outstretched his hands. A large Unversed appeared from the sky, and the boy jumped on top of it. The beast roared, and became charged with energy upon the masked boy's touch.

I had no doubt in my mind now.

The masked boy was undoubtedly controlling the Unversed. I was even willing to go as far as to say that he was their ultimate master.

And then they attacked.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaack! Sorry about the wait guys! I got a 3DS for Christmas and haven't really been able to pull myself away...**

**Actually, I have a job for everyone who's reading this! Pretty soon Terra, Aqua, and the gang are going to their dance. I already have "dates" for most of them, but I need somebody to be Ventus's date. Tell me who you think should be his date and why, and if I like it, I'll make it so! I will also be accepting OC's, so if you've made a character that you would love to see get with Ven, tell me about 'em!**

**All right, I will be expecting everyone's reviews on this matter! :)**

**Chapter 8: Deals and Secrets**

"This guy just doesn't know when to quit!" Ventus said rolling out of the way as the masked boy on his giant Unversed charged him. I raised my keyblade, shooting out a Fira spell, but the creature merely shuddered and then charged me. I raised my keyblade up to block, when Terra suddenly barreled into me, sending us both falling to the ground...

And him right on top of me.

"U...uh..." he stuttered, and I rolled my eyes, shoving him off.

Once again, I'm glad that my mask covers my blushing face.

"It's coming back!" Ven yelled, and Terra and I stood to see the masked boy point at us. Roaring, the Unversed charged. I jumped forward, slinging at the creature's (or the masked boy's, whichever came first) head. The creature turned out of the way, and for the briefest moment, I thought I say it flicker as the masked boy lost his footing.

"Focus on the masked boy!" I shouted out, giving orders. I've found myself doing that a lot lately. "If we can take him down, the Unversed with be destroyed too!"

"And just how are we supposed to do that?!" Ven shouted as he backpedaled away from a fist slamming to the ground.

Terra shot past the boy and leaped toward the masked figure, yelling. The masked boy slashed out with his keyblade, blocking Terra and sending him plummeting toward the ground.

"Aeroa!" he shouted, and a large gust of wind broke his fall.

This wasn't working. The masked boy was deflecting all of our attacking as he saw them coming. We needed to attack all at once; not one attack, but a lot of quick powerful blows right after the other.

"Guys! I have a plan!" I shouted over the commotion. "Come here!"

Ventus turned toward me, yelping as he rolled under the Unversed's swinging tail.

Terra however, grunted and I saw that he was pushing against the Unversed's fist, which was shoving him down into the ground.

"I'm a little busy right now!" he said between gritted teeth, and with an outcry, he pushed forward, slashed with his keyblade, and tore over toward us as the monster shrieked and clutched it's injured fist.

"All right, what do you have in mind?" Terra asked as he joined us behind some boulders. We all sat, crouched down, immune to the monster's attacks for however brief a moment.

"Do you remember what Eraqus taught us? About D-links?" I asked.

Ven scratched his head (although it was kind of pointless seeing how his head was protected by his helmet.) "That was that thing where we link with our allies to make us stronger right?"

"How is that going to help us?" Terra growled. "The only allies we have are each other, and we're all right here!"

"Exactly," I said. "We D-link with each other! All at the same time, and use all of our attacks against him! It will be like each of us holds the power of all three of us at once! It's like nine-times the power!"

"Even if that works, D-links only last for a few seconds!" Terra said.

"If this works, that's all we'll need," I said tightening my hand into a fist.

"All right!" Ven said thrusting his fist into the air. "Let's do it!"

We nodded, and stood.

"There you are! I was afraid you guys had chickened out on me," the masked boy said, lazily leaning against the beast's enormous head, seated on its shoulder. "What were you doing back their anyway?" he asked.

I smiled. "Figuring out how to take you down! NOW!" I shouted, and unanimously, the three of us D-linked with each other. I felt Terra and Ven's strength pour into me and mine into them.

And then we attacked. We leaped toward the masked boy and his creature. I charged toward him, slashing with Ven's speed and Terra's strength. He blocked, but as he did that, Ven leaped up behind him, slashing out a variety of fast and furious attacks. The masked boy stumbled, almost falling off of the Unversed, and we didn't stop. Terra appeared from above, slamming down with all of his strength. The masked boy fell down toward the earth, and the Unversed collapsed onto the ground.

Immediately, I felt our energy draining away until we were back to normal, and I cautiously approached the boy.

And then he flickered. Like those holograms you see in movies. My eyes widened, and I spun around.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked approaching me.

I tore past him, into the dense woods.

"Hey! Aqua, what's wrong!" Ventus called after me, but I ignored him, pushing past branches and trees.

That masked boy was a fake, like the copy he had make to fool me before he attacked.

That meant the real one was close by. I turned, this way and that, trying to get a glimpse of where the real one was hiding.

There. A shadow in the woods. It saw me, and then turned and darted away.

"You're not getting away!" I shouted, and chased after him. I pushed myself further and faster. He was so close! With an outcry, I leaped forward, knocking into the figure and slamming us both to the ground. I reared back my keyblade to deal a blow, when suddenly I froze.

"Vanitas?! What the _heck_ are you doing here?!"

I moved off of him and he chuckled, standing and brushing himself off. "Watching you of course."

"Jeez, you are a stalker, aren't you?" I sneered. He raised an eyebrow and I sighed, plopping down on the ground. "Sorry, that wasn't very nice. I just thought you were someone else."

"That masked boy you guys were fighting?"

I turned to look at him. "Yeah have you-"

"He disappeared into a portal. I doubt he's anywhere near here."

I groaned, falling back completely on the ground. "That's twice now he's gotten away from me."

Vanitas snickered.

"What's your problem?" I asked, sitting up and taking off my helmet. He already knew anyway, it's not like I have anything to hide anymore.

"You're just so naive. What did you expect? That guy was controlling the Unversed he was riding on, right? You honestly think he's going to be easy to catch?" Vanitas shook his head, his black hair swishing in front of his golden eyes.

"Shut up, what would you know?" I said angrily pushing myself to my feet. "All you do is sit around and watch us to find more stuff to black mail us with. What do you want from us anyway?"

He grabbed my wrist as I tried to walk away, and in a flurry of motion pinned me up against a tree, his face dangerous close to mine.

"Whoever said I wanted anything to do with them?" He leaned in close to my ear, and I froze, petrified by fear or shock. "It's you I want something from."

I pushed him away from me, my face flushing a bright red, and started to walk away. I tried to push away his creepy laugh, but before I could do anything else, he was beside me again.

"Go away already!" I shouted at his face.

He smiled, something that didn't seem to quite fit with the mischief in his eyes. "I'm ready to ask for my 'favor' Aqua."

I swallowed. "W-what's that?"

He walked past me, his shoulder brushing up against mine, and he looked over his shoulder.

"Go to the dance with me."

* * *

**Hehehe! Vanitas is so evil! :D All right, thanks everyone! Don't forget to tell me who you think Ventus should go to the dance with!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Night Before the Dance**

"Hey wants you to WHAT?!" Terra practically growled as we sat perched on our nightly look-out.

"He wants me to go to the dance with him," I said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Maybe after this he'll leave us alone."

"I hate to break it to you Aqua, but I seriously doubt Vanitas will just 'leave us alone,'" Ven said yawning.

Terra scowled and turned his attention back up to the night sky. Unfortunately, Ventus was probably right. Vanitas was the kind of person who wouldn't settle with us just doing 'one thing' for him, especially something as silly as a dance. My face flushed when I recalled how close he had come to me previously that day. Why does he want me to go to the dance with him? He's dark and mysterious and, I'll admit it, handsome. He could easily get the attention of any girl at our school. So why was he so interested in me? Was it because he knew that I was more than just a bookworm school girl? He knew Terra, Ventus, and I's secret. Frustrated, I let out an exasperated sigh that sounded kind of like a groan. There was more to this than Vanitas just trying to dance with me.

I just didn't know what that was yet.

I saw Terra watching me out of the corner of my eye and I avoided his glance. I already knew what he was thinking. With that one look, he was asking me to remove my request for him to stay out of my battles.

But just because some guy is going to dance with me doesn't mean Terra should go beat him up. Besides, even though I didn't want to admit it...

Part of me was kind of looking forward to tomorrow night. It was stupid and crazy and I immediately disregarded this thought to the far reaches of my mind. Vanitas was manipulative and secretive. But those golden eyes staring me down in the middle of class...

I shook my head. I could not believe myself! I don't date, I don't have crushes, and I CERTAINLY don't daydream about guys with golden eyes and black hair...

"Hey, earth to Aqua, you listening?"

My head snapped toward Terra as he rolled his eyes at me. "What is with you spacing out lately? Seriously..."

My eyes narrowed, and Ven sighed. "We were talking about Eraqus leaving for the next week or so. Supposedly some substitute is coming in to take his place for a while."

"Where is he going?" I asked Ven.

"Yeah, and who are we supposed to get our missions from while he's gone?" Terra said turning toward the boy.

Ven shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just telling you what I know. And what I know, is that he's going to be gone for a while and we've got somebody Eraqus knows filling in. He's not leaving until right after school tomorrow, so we'll probably be able to ask him beforehand."

"Speaking of beforehand," Terra said getting a mischievous look in his eyes, something I wasn't very accustomed to. "I never did get the chance to get this out of you earlier. Who is you date Ven?"

I spun around toward Ven. "I completely forgot! Ventus got a date!"

"You don't have to act so surprised!" Ventus scoffed. "Just for that, I'm not telling!"

Terra leaped toward the boy, practically falling on top of me just to get to him. I yelped and scrambled backwards, laughing at the two boys wrestling on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Terra said picking grass out of his hair after he and Ventus had finished their squabbling.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers!"

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing. The three of us laughed on the ground, clutching our sides as tears ran down our eyes. The whole situation really wasn't that funny, but that's the great thing about good friends. It doesn't have to be that funny, you just have to have people to laugh with you!

"So tell us about this girl Ven," I said smiling.

Ven smiled, looking up at the sky. Well, she's a grade below me, but I should be too you know. She's really pretty...I met her the other day while hanging around while you too were off 'adventuring;' you know, before I knew what you guys really did. She's not originally from this world, but she's powerful so they accepted her anyway. And as for the rest..." Ven smiled. "I'm not telling!"

Terra groaned and plopped back against the grass and I laughed. "I guess we'll just have to see later then. What about you Terra?"

Terra stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," I huffed. "Are you going with anybody tomorrow?"

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. Typically boy. Whatever the case, and whether or not Terra was going with anybody wasn't anything I was going to figure out tonight. I would just have to wait until tomorrow it seemed. Part of me was excited. I had a new dress, and what girl doesn't like going to dances?

However, part of me was a little nervous. I had the uncanny feeling that tomorrow's dance wasn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows so to speak. I had the strangest feeling that while we laughed now, something dangerous lurked in the shadows waiting for us to let our guards down, like a predator in the night.

* * *

Vanitas watched the three friends from a distance. He saw them laughing a being absolute fools, and snickered.

And yet his heart ached with longing for some reason. Part of him wanted to be normal like them, to be able to have friends that understand you and accept you. To actually _belong_ somewhere.

Vanitas shook his head. What a ridiculous thought. As if he even _had _a heart.

Vanitas watched as Aqua lifted her head up toward the night sky and watched the stars. He smiled, picturing her tomorrow in her new dress, and the look on her face when his plan unraveled.

Oh yes, Vanitas thought as his golden eyes gleamed in the darkness as he watched them from afar.

Tomorrow would definitely be a night to remember...

* * *

**Vanitas is so evil. :) I wonder what ever he could be planning? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**P.S. Last chance for you to tell me who you want to be Ven's date! It's now or never people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry about the wait everybody, things have been crazy at school! This week won't be much better, but I'll hopefully have a least one more chapter besides this one up for next weekend.**

**BTW, congratulations to the winner for Ven's date! It was VERY close, but I decided to use Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime and her sister's OC Sky! Xion was a very close second, but I decided not to use her because she isn't from this time period and I didn't want to complicate the storyline too much. So anyway, a big thank you to Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime and her sister for Ven's date!**

**And now, without any further delay, let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter 10: The Dance**

I impatiently tapped my pencil on my desk. I had finished my work early, and was waiting for the final bell to ring. Today was the day for the dance...and I was both excited and nervous.

I stole a quick glance over at Vanitas, who was lazily lounging against his chair, his work unfinished. He looked up and met my eyes as if he knew I was looking at him the whole time. He didn't smile, just calmly returned my gaze.

Blushing, I returned my attention back to my own desk.

What was it about him? Some days I want to punch him, other days I can't stop thinking about him! It seemed that I was always either really mad at him and his egotistic ways, or I was blushing and confused by those golden eyes.

Not to mention the dance tonight...boy was THAT going to be interesting. Sighing, I realized I still needed to thank Terra and Ven not only for the flower (which miraculously doesn't wilt), but also for the VERY expensive dress that Vanitas said they had bought. Everything had been so crazy lately that it had completely slipped my mind.

"All right class," Eraqus said, disturbing the silence of pencil scratches and breathing. "We only have a couple minutes until the bell rings, but I have a few quick announcements. First of all, as some of you already know, I will be gone on some important business for a few weeks."

Several murmurs went through the students. Master Eraqus was not one to miss school days, and he hardly ever made an announcement ahead of time to the class. Everyone knew, this was something big.

"Rest assured, I will be back withing two weeks tops. In the meantime, a good friend of mine and a fellow Keyblade Master will temporarily take my place. I expect you all to treat him with the utmost respect," Eraqus said, eying a few of the more mischievous students.

And with that, the bell rang. Most of the students scrambled out of the room as fast as they could, and eventually it was just Terra, Ventus, and I that remained.

"Master Eraqus?" I asked approaching him as he gathered his things. "We were wondering-"

"I already know Aqua," Eraqus said sighing. He glanced around the room to make sure we were the only ones in there, and then nodded. "Your substitute is well aware of the situation; as are most Keyblade Masters at the time. He will give you your instructions in my absence. He has a..._unique _outlook on keyblades and battle styles; I'm sure you can learn much from him."

Terra nodded, but I wasn't so sure.

"Sir, who is this person? Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Aqua, I have known him for a long time. And while his methods are...different, he is a good person."

"What's his name?" Ventus asked. "Maybe we've heard of him before."

"I doubt you've heard of him before, he's a rather secluded person. His name is Master Xehanort."

I don't know why, but a sudden shiver ran down my spine. Confused, I put a hand over my chest.

Why was that name so...dark sounding?

I looked over at the boys, but they seemed oblivious, and I shook it off. Nodding, the three of us left the room and allowed Master Eraqus to pack his things. Just as I started to cross the door's threshold, I turned and saw Vanitas leaning against the wall right outside the room.

He smiled. "You'll like Master Xehanort, Aqua. He's stronger than anyone I've ever known."

"You know him?" Ven asked. Vanitas glanced at the boy with a bit of distaste, but then nodded. He pushed off the wall and walked past us, his shoulder barely brushing mine.

"See you tonight Aqua."

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. Was I really doing this? Was I really going to a dance with someone I barely know because he's blackmailing us?

I sighed, and then smiled, twirling a bit to watch my dress fan out.

I guess I was. My dress was still a perfect fit, and I had pinned up my azure hair (though honestly there isn't much to pin up), and added a bit of make-up.

I was ready. Trying to hide my smile, I made my way out of my room and down to the entrance way where the dance was being held. Most students lived on campus after all, so luckily, I didn't have to go far. As soon as I entered the room, I could already hear the thumping music and the buzz of the excited crowd.

Looking around the room, I whistled.

The decorators had really outdone themselves this year. I think the theme was Starlight, because black paper covered the lights; allowing only small beams and colored lights from special equipment to flow into the large room. A constant stream of tiny sparkles fell from the ceiling, instantly disappearing as they hit the ground. The floor and walls were made up to look like a meadow, with while paper flowers dotted around the ground.

"Aqua!"

I turned and saw Ventus run up to me. I smiled. "Hi Ven!"

Ven was dressed in a white tux with a light blue tie and black undershirt. His hair wasn't combed back, but it still looked good. "Come on! Everyone's over here!"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a spot near the edge of the dance floor, where Terra and a girl I didn't know were waiting.

"Aqua, meet my date, Sky!" Ven said, letting go of my hand and standing beside the girl.

"Hi," she said rather shyly. She had shoulder length hair, and the back part was pulled up a bit. The tips were a soft caramel color, and her eyes and dress were a light sky blue, the same color as Ven's tie. "It's nice to meet you," she said outstretching her hand.

I smiled, and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. It's good to see that someone other than Terra and I can put up with Ven once in a while!" I said.

She laughed, a light happy sound, and Ventus scowled, but then started laughing too.

"Hi Aqua."

I turned and smiled at Terra. "Hi."

Terra swallowed and looked away from my gaze. His feet shuffled a bit from side to side, and his grey suit was a bit ruffled. "You look...nice," he grumbled under his breath, and I scratched my head and looked down at my feet.

"Um...thanks."

Why was he acting so weird? It wasn't like he hasn't seen me before.

"Hey, I've been meaning to tell you guys, thank you for the dress," I said, smiling and giving it a spin. Terra and Ventus's faces flashed with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ven said. "That's the first time I've ever seen that dress!"

Terra nodded. "Same here."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Then who-"

"That would be me."

I spun around, and my breath caught in my throat.

Vanitas smiled widely. His solid black suit matched his ebony hair, and his golden tie was the only source of color other than the strange reddish tint that reflected off of him because of the lights. His golden eyes stared straight at me, and they almost seemed to glow. Before I even knew what was happening, a slow song started and Vanitas pulled me towards him and onto the dance floor.

Terra started after us, but then stopped and turned away, walking out of the room.

"Hey! Terra, wait!" Ven called, chasing after him, while Sky just stood looking very confused.

I turned my attention back to Vanitas, who had pulled me close to him as we started to dance.

"You bought that dress?! What the heck Vanitas?! You lied to me, you said that they-"

"I lied. Big whoop. You would have flipped out anyway," he said smiling again.

My face flushed. "Then why did you...?"

He scowled, rolling his eyes. "Geez, if I knew you were going to be this difficult I wouldn't have gotten you the dang thing. Am I not allowed to do something stupid and pointless, and completely idiotic?"

I looked back down, embarrassed. God, he was so confusing.

With another blur of motion, Vanitas pulled me closer to him, to where there was nothing separating us. My face pressed up against his shoulder, and his hands wrapped around my waist as we continued to dance.

I was stunned, and Vanitas snickered, leaning down toward my ear.

I opened my eyes, and I gasped out loud when I saw that we were no longer in the room.

By the looks of it, we weren't even on the same world anymore.

Where had Vanitas taken me?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Certain Arrangement**

I shoved Vanitas away from me, spinning around and whipping my head back and forth. I wasn't back at the school, I wasn't even on the same world!

Where the heck WAS I?!

I spun back around to Vanitas. "What did you do?! Where am I?!" I shouted, trying to summon my keyblade.

I froze. I looked back down at my hands and tried again.

Nothing.

I started to panic, backing up away from Vanitas, who was smirking. "What did you do?" I whispered, staring at my hands.

"I didn't do anything," he said. "This place," he gestured around him. "Blocks all magic, including that of the keyblade. Don't worry, it will come back to you as soon as we're done."

"Done with what?" I said quietly. "Where am I?!"

His eyes looked away from mine, and his smirk fell to a rather sad smile. "This place, in a way, doesn't really exist. Or at least it's not supposed to. It was created by accident; a shadow created by the light of other worlds."

I stared around me. The whole world looked grey and depressing. Trees had long draping leaves, like willow trees, but no wind blew. The grass was another shade of grey, but with a greenish tint. The sky above us was the only thing familiar, as it was dotted with thousands of pinpricks of light. Vanitas and I were in some sort of meadow surrounded by more immobile trees. The only change in scenery was a sudden break to the trees showing a vast ocean. The waves didn't move, and the whole place was dark and silent.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked, my voice trembling in fear. There was something not right about this place; not natural. I could feel the light within me shrink away and hide.

Vanitas approached me and I took a step back, but he was still dangerously close.

"This is my home Aqua. The place where I was born. And I took you here because I need your help."

* * *

"Terra! Come on, what's your problem?" Ventus shouted, chasing after his sulking friend. He hated leaving Sky behind, but he couldn't just let Terra go off!

Terra was seated at their usual spot, his gaze traveling up the stars. He was still in his suit, and his gaze was somber and depressed. "Go away Ventus," he muttered.

"Geez, what's your problem?" Ven said scratching the back of his head.

Terra turned his gaze toward the boy, his eyes ablaze with anger. "My problem is that psychotic piece of crap that's dancing with Aqua! He comes in out of nowhere, blackmails us, and she...God, why can't she see how dangerous he is?!" Terra's voice started to rise. "He's nothing but trouble, but she can't seem to ignore him! I know he's blackmailing us, but why her? Why is he trying to get to her? And why does she expect me not to help her?! I can't stand watching her go off with him, when I know she's only going to end up hurt and broken and-"

"You like her, don't you?"

Terra froze. Ventus looked at him calmly.

"That's why you're so protective. You like her," Ventus said calmly. "I know you're only trying to protect her Terra, but think of this from Aqua's position. We had to come in and save her before she was killed, and then you start babying her. Terra, she's not trying to hurt you, she's trying to show you that she can take care of herself. It's the same thing I did, remember? You guys thought I couldn't do anything. So I had to prove you guys wrong."

Terra stared at the keyblader. Everything Ven said made sense, and once again Terra was taken aback by how forward the boy could be. He seemed the youngest in his naivety and craziness, but he also made the most sense out of any of them sometimes.

"T-Terra! Ventus!"

The two boys turned to see Sky hurrying toward them as fast as she could. She approached them, doubled over and heaving. She looked up through her blonde hair, her blue eyes wide in shock.

"What's wrong?" Ven asked, putting his arm around her.

"It-it's Aqua...she's gone!"

* * *

"My help?! After you dragged me to this crazy place and kidnapped me? You're asking for my HELP?!" I screeched, and in a blur of movement Vanitas grabbed me, pulling me towards him again. I struggled and pushed against him, fighting him. "Let me go! Vanitas, let me go!"

He smiled. "Sorry Aqua, but I need something from you."

"You're not making any sense! Now let me-"

I started again, but suddenly Vanitas raised my chin upward and did the last thing I ever expected.

He kissed me.

I started to pull away, shocked and horrified, but suddenly the world around me started to blur and I started to feel light-headed. He pulled away, and I stumbled. "W...what did you...do?" I started to say, and I slumped down to the ground. The world started to darken and exhaustion started to pull at me. Vanitas approached me, kneeling down as I started to drift into unconsciousness.

"You really do look good in that dress Aqua," he said smiling. "And don't worry. When you wake up, this whole thing will just seem like a drifting dream..."

I was scared. Nothing was making sense. "Vanitas...please, don't..."

Vanitas sighed. "Relax Aqua. You're going to help me with something I can't do on my own, but I can't have you conscious. Let's just say it has something to do with the light that sleeps inside of you Aqua."

"And a heck of a lot of Unversed."

* * *

**hehehe...everything's starting to fall into place. What could Vanitas possibly be planning? What was he talking about when he said "the light that sleeps inside of her?" Will Terra and Ven get to Aqua on time? Where is Eraqus going? And how does Master Xehanort fall into all of this?**

**Only time will tell. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG I'm still alive I promise! I'm sorry everyone, I haven't been feeling very well at all this past week or so and just haven't been able to bring myself to write anything! But don't worry! My slump is over and I am back! To make up for the time that I missed, I'm going to post one chapter today and another one tomorrow! Sorry again for going MIA for a while!**

**Oh, and PS, just to clear things up, the reason that Eraqus doesn't have all the students go and fight Unversed is because they're all in training and he doesn't think most of them can handle it. (This will pop up later in the series) Terra, Ventus, and Aqua have to keep their identities secret because Eraqus doesn't want students to find out and do what Ventus did. This proves to catch up to him later in the story, but I can't say too much without giving anything away.**

**Hope this clears some things up! Thanks for the review and suggestions everyone!**

C**hapter 12: The Light That Sleeps Within**

"Did you do it Vanitas?"

"Yes sir. She is ready."

"Good. Then finish the job and return her to her world. I don't want those meddlesome pests Terra and Ventus contacting Eraqus. We have to wait until the perfect moment, or all of this will fail."

"I understand Master."

"You know that since you have chosen her, she is the key to everything. The vessel, the darkness...that fool Terra cares for her too much. Which is exactly why this will work. And the other boy...Ventus...

"He won't be a problem. I told you, that meddlesome brother of mine is clueless. He doesn't even know I'm his brother."

"Keep it that way. ...I'm expecting results Vanitas. If you chose wrong...if she is not the key...

"Then I'll kill her. Plain and simple. If she isn't the key, then I have no further use for her."

* * *

"Aqua...Aqua wake up."

Someone was...talking to me...I think...

"Are you really going to make me drag you back to the school? Get. Up."

I weakly opened my eyes. Ugh, why...why was it so hard to move? I saw a form bend down in front of me.

"Good, you're awake." He shook his head, smirking. "You better pull yourself together quick, Terra's convinced that somehow this is all MY fault."

"V...Vanitas?" I stuttered. God, why did my head hurt so much? What happened?

The black haired teen rolled his eyes. "No, Pinocchio. Yes it's me!"

I sat up, putting my head in my hand. Instantly a horrible dizziness overcame me, and I groaned, falling forward again. Vanitas grabbed my arm, steadying me. "Easy, you hit your head pretty hard back there."

I blinked. I was so confused...why...why couldn't I remember anything that had happened?

"Vanitas, I swear, if you touch her one more time..."

Terra.

I opened my eyes again, staring up at my friend. He was glaring at Vanitas, and I saw his hands clench into fists. "Get your filthy hands off of-"

"Terra!" I said firmly. He stopped, staring down at me and his eyes softened.

"Aqua...are you all right? Are you hurt?" he said kneeling down to my eye level.

I swallowed. "I...I think so. My head hurts a little...what happened?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Ventus said, appearing behind Terra. "Don't you remember?"

I shook my head. "No. I...I remember the dance...someone talking...and then nothing." I put a hand up to my chest. "Just...this horrible aching feeling." I shakily lifted my hand and summoned my keyblade. For some strange reason, the sight gave me a sense of relief, and I put it away again.

"How many times to I have to tell you idiots? She said she wasn't feeling well so we stepped out for some air. This Unversed appears out of nowhere and attacks. Aqua hit her head and fell unconscious, so I killed the thing and brought her here," Vanitas said scowling and coming face to face with Terra (though he did have to look up a bit to meet Terra's eyes).

Terra took another step toward Vanitas. "Well excuse us for not trusting you! How can we believe a word that comes out of your lying-"

"Enough Terra!" I said standing in a rush. I forced myself between the two. "Both of you just SHUT UP!" I shouted, and all three of them froze. I spun to face Terra. "Look, I don't remember what happened, but I'm safe now, Ok? Let. It. Go." Vanitas smirked, but I spun around to him and his smile disappeared. "And you! Don't think you're off the hook either! After everything you've done, I don't trust everything you say either!"

I exhaled, letting my hands drop back to my sides. "Whatever happened, it's over, I'm safe, and that's all there is. Now can you please stop arguing? My head hurts enough already without you two idiots bickering back and forth constantly."

Vanitas and Terra stared at each for a long time. I thought Terra would be the first to turn away, but to my surprise, Vanitas was the one who turned his back to us, and stalked off. "Whatever. Great thanks I get for saving your life...again!"

I watched Vanitas go, and for just a second, something flashed across my mind.

_"Then I'll kill her. Plain and simple. If she isn't the key, then I have no further use for her."_

I swallowed, shaking my head and clearing the voice from my mind. Where had THAT come from?

As Vanitas disappeared, a shiver ran up my spine. I don't know what exactly had happened, but I didn't completely believe Vanitas. Something else had happened at the dance. I just...couldn't remember what.

But that voice...was definitely Vanitas's.

Was...was he talking about me? And who was he talking to? Was it all just a dream?

I summoned my keyblade again, staring at it as it rested in my hands. I heard Ventus sigh and plop down on the grass, but Terra was silent behind me.

_"You know that since you have chosen her, she is the key to everything."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Xehanort**

The rest of the weekend was pretty much...uneventful. I didn't see much of Vanitas, and it was only a glimpse before he seemed to disappear around a corner or vanish into a crowd of people. I never met his eyes anytime I saw him, but I always felt like he wanted me to follow him. But anytime I would chase after him, he would be gone before I could even call out his name.

Terra and Ventus stuck by me pretty much the whole weekend. And I was kind of glad. Having their company by me was welcome. We hadn't had any calls for urgent missions or anything, and I'll admit, I had been missing my friends. Ventus even took us to a place he had found the other day, some world called Disney Town, where we spent the day playing games, eating ice cream, and ultimately making fools out of ourselves.

But I had a blast. It was good to finally spend time with them. After everything that had happened recently, I felt like I hadn't had a single moment to breath.

But unfortunately, the weekend drew to an end. Monday held a new day, and school along with it. Part of me was excited to get back into the daily routine of schoolwork. But part of me was a little nervous about our new substitute. What would he be like? What was his connection to Vanitas?

* * *

"Aqua! Aqua get up! You're going to be late!"

I jolted awake to see Ventus's blonde head standing over me.

"School starts in thirty minutes! Get up!"

I sat up in a blur of motion, and Ventus yelped as I leaped into motion. I scurried around my room, grabbing things and rushing as fast as I could.

"Why didn't you get me up sooner?! Why didn't my freaking alarm go off?!" I shouted, grabbing clothes out from my dresser.

As I continued my rant, Ventus took a slow step toward the door, trying to get away from my early morning fit. I hadn't even noticed that Ventus had snuck out of my room until I turned toward the now empty doorway. Scowling, I ran to the bathroom; brushing my teeth and running a comb through my blue hair. I changed into my usual attire, grabbed my bag, and then bolted out of my room. I sprinted down the halls, my footsteps echoing alone, as everybody else was already in class. I shot a glance up to the hall clock as I passed under the archway, and quickened my pace.

I had five minutes.

My shoes squeaked on the stone floors. How could I have let myself oversleep?! I have NEVER been tardy before! This was so not happening!

I ran out of the dorms and started toward the main building. It was close to the dorms, and I could still see a few stragglers filing into the building. Ventus stood on the top of the steps, waving me forward as if that would speed up my running any. I took the steps two at a time, and finally reached the top to see Ventus waiting for me.

"Come on, hurry up! The bell's about to ring!" he said, grabbing my arm and tugging me alone.

I panted, out of breath, but nodded and hurried along. We ran down the hall, past lockers and stray papers that were kicked up by our hurried run.

Why did homeroom have to be at the end of the hall?

Finally, we burst through the door just as the final bell rang. I darted to my spot, front of the class, and Ventus shot toward his, second to last in the third row.

"What was that all about?" Terra whispered from beside me, and I shot him an exhausted look.

"Alarm didn't go off. If it weren't for Ventus I'd still be asleep right now!"

Terra hid a smile with his hand and tried to look serious, but I could see him laughing at the "perfect student's" slip up. "Well, at least the sub hasn't arrived yet."

"What was that about me not arriving, Mister Terra?"

Terra and I froze, turning our heads to see an older man standing in front of us. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he hunched forward slightly, weakened by age. He was bald, but a white beard and fierce eyebrows still rested on his face. I swallowed uneasily as his terrifying yellow eyes glared at us. We hadn't even heard him come in!

"I would advice you and Mister Ventus to not be late in the future Miss Aqua. I do not approve of tardiness."

"Sir!" I protested, almost rising from my chair. "Ventus and I may have been hurried, but we made it in the classroom by the tardy bell!"

"But not in your seats. Now stop your protesting, or your punishment will be more severe next time," he said glaring at me.

My hands tightened into fists, and my gaze left his and traveled to the floor. "Yes sir," I grumbled.

Great. Only my first day, and already I was on the teacher's bad side.

I stole a quick glance over a Vanitas's desk, expecting to see him snickering, but his gaze was straightforward, and he wouldn't meet my eyes like he normally does.

What was with him lately? Actually, rephrase the question, why do I care so much what he thinks or does?! I swallowed, allowing my clenched fists to relax. I didn't understand it.

"Before we get started, I want all of you to know that my name is Master Xehanort and I will be called as such for the three months that I will be here. You will learn much from me as I fill in temporarily. Under my teachings, I will show you the different side of keyblade wielding. Starting with the unknown. Tell me, how many of you have heard of the Keyblade Wars?"

No one raised their hand. Everyone had heard of it of course, but no one spoke of the darkest time in Keyblader history.

"Surely at least one of you has heard of the Keyblade Wars? Kingdom Hearts? Has Eraqus really been no negligent to teach you these things?" Xehanort said with disdain.

"Master Eraqus chooses to teach us about how to shape a better future, not to dwell on darker pasts," a student said, raising her hand tentatively.

Xehanort's eyes narrowed. "How better to shape your future than to learn about another's past? The Keyblade Wars was not something to fear, but rather, to admire the Keybladers courage to do what others were not willing to do."

I gritted my teeth. Something was wrong about this, about all of this. I didn't like Xehanort. At all.

This was going to be a long three months.

* * *

The final bell rang, and I walked out of the classroom almost as quickly as I had entered it this morning. I couldn't stand being around Xehanort for another second. His infuriating teaching method was driving me crazy, and he went on and on about the Keyblade Wars like it was a moment to be proud of.

I shook my head, exiting the school and heading to the training yard to blow off some steam.

"Aqua."

I turned to see Vanitas staring at me from the shadows.

I tentavily took a step toward him, my eyes narrowing. "Where have you been?"

He stared at me for the longest time, his golden eyes blank and revealing nothing. He ignored my question, instead waiting until I had entered the shadows with him.

"What's this about Vanitas? Where have you been? What's with you lately?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He blinked. I didn't like the blank look in his eyes, his expressionless face.

He reached a hand out toward me, but I took a step back. His eyes flashed for a moment, but I was unable to determine from what.

"Tell me Aqua, has your power begun to awaken yet?" he said, his voice ominous and creepy.

My voice caught in my throat, and I lifted a hand to my chest.

"What...what are you talking about?"

Vanitas took another step toward me, and before I knew it, my back was against a wall. Literally.

His hand gripped my chin firmly, jerking it upward so he could look directly at me.

"I better not be wrong about you Aqua. He doesn't think you can handle it. Prove us both wrong. For your own sake."

"V-Vanitas, what?" I stuttered. His eyes got a wild look in them, and mine widened in fear. He reared his hand back, and before I knew what was happening he had summoned his keyblade. He smiled, but his eyes did not.

"Show me your power Aqua!"

* * *

**:) More cliffhangers! Yay! Lol I wonder how many of you will be able to guess what Vanitas does next?**

**Ps: I'll try to update soon, maybe some other time this week, so hopefully this cliffhanger won't last long. Bye all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Braig**

Vanitas lifted his hand up, keyblade ready and poised to strike. He swung so fast and so hard, I knew it would hit me before I could even react. I tried to turn out of the way, to break free of his grasp, when suddenly I stopped. My jaw clenched, my hands curled into fists, and my eyes narrowed in anger.

Vanitas was doubled over, clutching his sides, his keyblade gone.

And he was _laughing._

"Oh...my...God..." he said between laughs. "You're face was hilarious!"

"You horrible son-of-a-"

Vanitas ducked as I swung my fist toward him, my eyes ablaze in fury. He laughed again, back-stepping as I continued to launch myself at him, throwing punches left and right.

"That whole thing was a JOKE?! You...you horrible-"

Suddenly Vanitas grabbed my fist in his hands, stopping my swings. He looked at me seriously. "Is this really the best that your anger can do for you?" He snickered, dropping my hand and walking off, his hands in his pockets. "Guess I'll have to try harder then."

My hands shook as I stood there watching him leave. God, he was such a jerk! This uncontrollable anger kept boiling up inside of me. My whole body shuddered as I resisted the urge to storm over there and make him pay. How dare he make me look like a fool!

"Aqua, are you all right?"

I turned to see Terra and Ventus run up to me. Terra looked concerned and Ventus looked...wary. They both looked down at my hands, and I realized with a start that I had summoned my keyblade. Terra placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I sighed, relaxing my grip and the keyblade vanished. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said bitterly. "Let's just get out of here."

Ventus cocked his head to the side. "Where do you want to go?"

I thought for a while before turning to them. "Do we have any missions? I could really use something to get my mind off of...everything."

Terra shrugged. "Sure, we can go ask Xehanort-"

I scowled, turning away. "I really don't like that guy."

"Come on Aqua, he's just...different is all. Think about it this way, this is a great opportunity to get a different look on things! Don't you want to be the best keyblade master ever?" Terra said.

I groaned, depleted. "I guess..."

"Then let it go. It's just because you were late this morning. Maybe that's like, his biggest pet peeve." Terra walked off, no doubt to ask Xehanort if we have any missions. Though frankly I don't really want to do anything that guy says.

"I don't trust him either you know."

I turned to see Ventus rubbing the back of his neck and looking down toward the ground. "He just...doesn't feel right. Like a really bad memory or something. And I...I heard him talking after school."

I bent down to Ventus's eyes level. "What is it Ven?"

"Aqua he..." Ven trailed off, still looking at the ground. Finally, he shook his head, his gaze hardening. "It's nothing. Really. Let's go."

Ventus walked off, leaving me behind wondering what just happened. I knew Ventus was keeping something from me, but when he got like this, he was stubborn and I knew he wouldn't budge until he was ready to tell me. What did he hear Xehanort talking about? What has him so shaken up?

I slipped my hand into my pocket, feeling the flowers velvety petals. Still blooming. I always kept it on me. It was like my Wayfinder, you just didn't leave home without it. I started to feel better, and then followed after the boys. I hope we had _something _to do. After Vanitas's prank, I really needed something to hit.

* * *

"Back at Radiant Garden? Man, this place gets more and more Unversed every day..."

I looked around me at the familiar landscape of Radiant Garden. Ventus was right. This place always has Unversed.

"Well well well...look-ie what we've got here. I bunch of kiddies ready to crash the party."

Ventus, Terra, and I spun around, searching for the source of the voice, but seeing no one. Suddenly, I saw a flash of light. "Terra, watch out!"

I slammed into Terra, sending the both of us crashing to the ground as pinkish-purple bullets shot where he was seconds ago.

"Look! Up there!" Ventus shouted pointing, and Terra and I looked up to see a figure standing on the top of a building. He smiled cruelly, his twin pistols hanging at his sides lazily. His black hair was brushed back against his head, and he wore a buttoned black outfit of some sorts.

"What are you doing?" Ventus shouted angrily. "You could have hit us!"

"That was kind of the point kiddo..." he said shaking his head and laughing.

My hands curled into fists. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Ooo, a girl...and you've got fight. Interesting," he said, and abruptly leaped off the building, landing on the ground in front of us with ease.

"Name's Braig. And I'm here to kill you!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Invisible Strings**

I spun around, dodging Braig's nerodic and crazy firing. This guy was absolutely trigger happy! And he had good aim.

"Hey, watch it!" I shouted at Ventus, and used Aeira to blast him out of the way as bullets rained down where he had been standing.

Terra launched himself upward, trying to hit Braig, who was standing on top of a building and firing at us from above. Braig however, merely backstepped and shot Terra down. With a shout of pain, Terra fell toward the ground. I bolted forward, knocking into him and sending us both sprawling to the ground.

"Man, we are getting our butts whipped," Terra said, sounding strained.

"I don't even know who this guy is! Why does he want to kill us?!" I shouted angrily.

Terra stood, clutching his shoulder, but trying to shake it off. "Everyone wants to kill us it seems."

"No, wait!" I shouted, but Terra launched himself forward again, only to get blasted repeatedly. I approached him, running fast. "Obviously this plan isn't working!"

I shot myself forward now, faking left and shooting Fira right. He narrowly evaded, but Ventus shot up behind him, slashing out with his keyblade and landing a good solid hit before Braig vanished again in a flurry of motion. He appeared, this time in front of us, on the ground. Terra, Ventus, and I surrounded him, taking our stances.

"Why do you want to kill us?!" Ven asked him.

"Duh! You're keyblade weilders! As long as you three and that school are alive, you're posing a threat to our whole operation!"

"Who?!" I shouted. "You work with that masked boy don't you?! Who do you guys work for?!"

Braig smiled evilly, and suddenly a dark portal appeared behind him, identical to the kind that the masked boy uses. "See ya kiddies."

He took a step back and vanished. Terra cursed, but before I even knew what I was doing, I shot myself forward. He was not getting away! I wanted some answers!

"Aqua! Wait!" Ventus shouted, and I paused. Suddenly, a dark form barralled into me. I looked up to see Vanitas's confused face.

"Aqua, what are you-" he asked, but suddenly the portal expanded, and Vanitas and I were consummed by it's dark tendrils.

The last thing I heard was Terra call out my name.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

"You _idiot!"_ Vanitas shouted at me, obviously furious about something. "What were you thinking, going after him like that?!"

"_ME?! _What about _you?!" _I shouted right back. "You crashed into me!"

"Well, now we're both stuck here, no thanks to you," he scowled. He gestured around him, a deeper part of Radiant Garden that was difficult to get out of. It was filled with waterways, and fountains, and was easy to get lost in. "What are you even doing here in the first place?"

"Xehanort sent us," I said, picking myself off of the dusty ground that the portal had sent me too. "Braig, the guy that was shooting at us, attacked us after we got there. There were no Unversed, nothing!" I frowned, clenching my hands into fists. "I'm willing to bet that Xehanort set us up."

Vanitas grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around to face him in an abrupt movement. "Don't cross that line Aqua. Don't go stirring up trouble without proof or evidence. Especially with what little power you have."

I shoved him off of me so hard he fell back and hit the ground. "I have little power?! Please. At least I don't run away from every fight I get into, waiting for others to do the dirty work and then snooping in afterward! I am NOT weak!" I screamed at him, and he stared up at me with an expression that was halfway shocked and the other half amused. I stopped cold, and he only smiled more.

"You set this up..." I said softly. "You set this whole thing up!"

He closed his eyes, appearing lazy. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Vanitas, why would you do this?!" I shouted.

"I meant what I said Aqua. You're not strong. Not nearly as strong as you _could _be. But that's what I'm going to help you with. You just have to trust me," he said coming closer. I took a step back.

"Trust you?! You've done nothing but lie and play with me like I'm some sort of puppet! You're nothing but a FREAK!" I shouted, and I saw Vanitas's eyes flash with rage. He slammed into me, gripping my wrists in his hands and backing me against the wall. He leaned in so close that our faces were almost touching, and his eyes were filled with a hate and anger that I had never seen before, and it sent shivers through my body.

"Don't. You. Dare." He tightened his grip, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. "You call me the freak...you call ME the FREAK?!" He laughed, that twisted evil one that was more out of sadness that actually joy. "You and those fool friends of yours are the freaks! You go to that stupid school, take your classes and act like everything is just 'peachy' all hours of the day! You and those obnoxious friends...that sad puppy that follows you around, hiding the darkness inside of him, Terra. And that fool brother of mine Ventus! Always happy, always smiling...it makes me sick!" he shouted, and I froze.

Vanitas...was Ventus's _brother?!  
_

Vanitas didn't even flinch, just continued his rage.

"Your master hides the fact of Unversed from the other students, and you and your friends just smile and go along with it, and you think _I'M _the one treating you like a puppet? Look around you Aqua! This whole world's made of puppets..." he said. "And the show's just about to start."

He released me then, and he turned away so I couldn't see his face. I saw his shoulders heave as he struggled to oppress the emotions raging inside of him. His hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

"Vanitas...I..." I started, taking a step toward him.

"Don't!" he shouted. "I don't want your worthless words," he spat, and he walked off.

I let my outstretched hand fall to my side. I watched Vanitas go, my own emotions swirling in a horrible storm inside of me. I knew that I still couldn't trust Vanitas...but suddenly everything I know felt like a lie.

Why DID Eraqus insist that we keep everything secret from the other students? And Ventus...

I shook my head. There was no way he knew the truth about Vanitas. Vanitas was his brother...I couldn't believe it.

I swallowed, and turned to head back toward home. As I started to walk off though, I couldn't help but imagine myself suspended by imaginary strings, and the curtains drawing open. If I was a puppet, then I had no doubt Vanitas had something to do with the grand scheme of things. But the ultimate question about him still pounded in my head.

Was Vanitas the puppet master, or was he just another puppet in the show?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Last Night of Peace**

"Dang it Aqua, don't just stand there, run!"

My feet pounded the ground, my breathes were quick and narrow. Sweat fell down my face, and my hands were curled into tight fists, pumping as I willed my legs to take me further faster. I heard the heart-stopping footsteps behind me as my pursuer refused to quit the chase.

"Don't stop! Aqua, run!

Some voice other than my own pushed me onward, urging me to run faster than I ever have before. I don't know who or what was chasing me, but I knew without a doubt in my mind that they meant to kill me.

I ran faster.

The scenery blurred to an crazy blur, and my head whipped around in an effort to figure out where I was, and how to get away. I tried once again, but I could not summon my keyblade no matter how hard I tried.

What was this place?!

I felt rather than saw my pursuer gain more speed, now only a few feet from me. I didn't dare turn around to see, it would only slow me down. I cried out in fear, a horrible feeling that seemed to clutch at my heart and mind. I was like a wild animal that simply ran with no other thought.

"Just a little further! Come on Aqua, you're almost there!"

That voice kept me going, the light to the darkness behind me, but suddenly the world tilted and spun as I fell forward, attacked from behind. Searing pain erupted through my body, and I screamed. A hand grabbed me by my throat, and lifted me off above the ground until my feet were kicking helplessly.

"NO! Let her go! Aqua!"

I squeezed open my eyes. Such a terrible...darkness...who was it that attacked me so?

My eyes widened in horror, and I screamed.

"AQUA!"

* * *

I sat up in blur of motion, throwing off my covers. My hand leaped to my chest, my erratic heartbeat the only pounding noise I could hear. I breathed quickly, but tried to slow down and relax, but my body still shook in terror.

It was only a nightmare.

I swallowed, and closed my eyes, pressing them tight to try to block out the remaining memories of the dream. My own scream still pounded under my skull, and my fingers gripped the sheets to my bed so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

I took another deep breath, and then relaxed. It was gone, it was over, there was no point in worrying about something that didn't exist. I quietly summoned my keyblade, glad that I could feel it and bring it forth again.

Returning it, I slumped back onto the headboard, and reached down to my dresser to pull out my Wayfinder. Its shimmering blue glass sparkled happily up at me, and I sighed before clutching it to my chest.

As the last few memories of my nightmare faded away beyond my grasp, I rose from my bed and silently put my shoes on. The school had a curfew of course, but Eraqus usually let me slip by the few times I needed some air in the middle of the night. Curfew was late of course, after all, Ven, Terra, and I met almost every night and still made it back in time for curfew.

I scowled when I remembered that it was Xehanort who was the active teacher at the moment, and knew that I would have to be a little more cautious when sneaking out to get some fresh air and space.

Figuring that walking through the front corridor wouldn't be the wisest decision, I slipped out of my window and down to the courtyard. Moving quickly and quietly, I made my way past the training area and to our usual spot. I, of course, was the only student out at this hour, and I sat down undisturbed except for a few crickets and fireflies.

I still had my Wayfinder clutched in my hand, and I gazed up at the stars in awe and wonder. Was it possible that each one of those stars was a whole new world? Terra, Ven, and I had been to what seemed like quite a few, but compared to the millions of glistening pinpoints, we hadn't even begun to truly explore the universe.

_One day, _I thought. _One day, we'll go to all of the worlds. Then maybe I can find that star-shaped fruit I had always read about in books!_

* * *

Vanitas clicked on his helmet and watched as Aqua silently gazed up at the stars. Geez, she was so stupid. To come out here, all alone, in the middle of the night?

He smirked, summoning his keyblade. Didn't she know that monsters prowled the night?

He silently approached her, being extra careful to not give away his position. He moved as like a shadow; quiet and unnoticed.

If only she knew how big of a part she played in the plan. Of course, the others were equally as important. Ventus was his brother and his "missing half" to form the ultimate weapon, the x-blade. Terra was the darkness that was waiting to be awakened. And Aqua...

Aqua was the key to _everything._ By taking her that one night at the dance...he had started everything into motion. She didn't even know, but already she was beginning to change. Subtle changes, of course. Just like now, he had to be sure that he gave nothing away. If she were to become aware of what was happening to her too soon...well, there was no telling what she would do to protect her friends. Vanitas actually shuddered at the thought.

He actually had to stifle a laugh when he pictured her expression when she finally found out the truth. Shock, of course. Anger, hatred, sadness, betrayal...and maybe, if everything went according to plan...

She'd accept him.

Smiling underneath his visor, Vanitas lifted his hands behind her. She still remained oblivious, and he shook his head at her naivity. Summoning his power, he shot his hand forward.

* * *

I felt like...well, like that feeling you get whenever you're being watched or tested for an exam.

I didn't like it. I started to stand, when suddenly something fell into my lap. I looked down to see something that made my breath catch in my throat.

It was another flower, identical to the first blue one I received.

Only this one, was a blood-red.

I spun around, trying to see where it came from, but I was alone.

I swallowed, shakily standing. I was starting to think that it wasn't Ven or Terra that was giving me these unusual flowers.

I still pocketed it though, for some unknown reason. I probably shouldn't have, but doing otherwise just seemed wrong. Looking back over my shoulder one last time, I started up toward the school again, still trying to shake the feeling that I was being watched.

I didn't even hear the laughter behind me, as the boy who played with darkness pulled the curtains back.

The show had begun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Test**

"All of you, stand ready and at alert."

I stifled a glare as Xehanort walked past me, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. He had called the entire class together into the main hall, saying that he had some "special training" for us.

I didn't like it, as I had just a few minutes ago voiced to Terra and Ventus. Terra said that I was just overreacting again and that he saw nothing wrong with Master Xehanort, but I think Ventus shared my uneasiness. Though I think Ventus's uneasiness had to do with Vanitas.

I still hadn't told Ventus that Vanitas was his brother. I know I needed too, but at the same time, wasn't it none of my business? If Vanitas wanted Ven to know, he would tell him.

But at the same time, Ventus deserved to know, and I'm not sure Vanitas would ever tell him.

Suddenly, Xehanort cleared his throat to speak and I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"All of you will be paired up with someone I feel will prove to be the most…challenging. You will dual, and whoever wins the dual with pass the assignment. Whoever loses will fail. You are allowed to win by ANY MEANS NECESSARY." My hands clenched into fists at his last words. They were directed at Vanitas and Terra.

It was unsettling.

I walked over to the small board in the corner of the room to see who I had been paired up against, and my eyes widened when I saw that it was Terra. Then they were filled with concern when I saw that Ven had been paired with Vanitas.

Surprise surprise.

* * *

A few moments later, everyone was lined against the walls, awaiting the first two to go, which were Ven and Vanitas. Ventus shifted his grip on his keyblade slightly, and I saw that his hands were sweaty. I assumed that Vanitas would be wearing his constant cocky grin, but the boy looked serious and determined. Somehow that was even worse.

"On my mark…GO!" Xehanort shouted, and Vanitas sprang forward as soon as the words left the master's lips. He darted forward, and Ventus yelped and scurried backwards. Vanitas continued his assault, parrying left, slashing right, spinning and gradually pressing Ventus closer and closer to the wall. Ventus winced with every attack, his blocks getting more and more struggled and Vanitas grew more and more relentless. One of Vanitas's blows scrapped Ventus across the side, and I rose to my feet.

"Come on Ventus, you can do it!" I shouted, cupping my hands together. More and more students shouted their encouragement for the boy, but Xehanort's sharp barks for quiet silenced everyone quickly. I saw Vanitas smile as he continued to attack, but his smile look pressed.

"I was hoping for more from you Ventus," Vanitas said easily. "I expected more from my other half."

"W-what are you talking about?" Ventus stuttered, and Vanitas turned to me, as if to say _you didn't tell him?_

Vanitas laughed and spun around back to Ventus. "I'm your brother Ventus."

Ventus's eyes widened, and with an outcry, he kicked outward and sent Vanitas sailing backwards. Vanitas skidded to the ground, obviously caught off guard, but by the time he looked up to attack, Ventus had his keyblade poised at Vanitas's neck.

The crowd of students murmured in disbelief, not only about the sudden family reunion, but also the fact that Ventus had overcome his losing streak so easily.

Ventus lowered his keyblade and walked away toward Terra and I. His eyes kept to the ground.

"Ventus, I swear, I was going to tell you-" I started, but Ventus brushed past me and walked out of the room. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Next! Aqua, Terra, you're up!"

My eyes snapped open, and Terra put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I nodded to him, and we both made out way to the center of the large room. Stained glass windows cast eerie rainbow light onto the ground, I noticed only now how large everything really was.

"On my mark…"

I heard Xehanort, but it was as if everything else had suddenly disappeared. I looked over at Terra, but even he seemed distant. He was a target, which was all. Every thought, every worry, was pressed out of my mind, but at the same time I saw every detail that was necessary. The short, sharp breath that Terra took, the way that he shifted his stance slightly as Xehanort prepared to give the signal, everything seemed to slow down to a slow time-stopping moment. I felt strong, stronger than normal. I felt like everyone else was moving in slow motion, while I was filled with energy and strength.

The only thing I didn't notice was Vanitas smirk and mutter under his breath.

"Finally, it's happening."

"GO!" Xehanort shouted, and I shot forward, faster than ever before. I saw Terra's eyes widen with surprise, and he back stepped just as my keyblade brushed past his face. I spun, using the momentum that would normally be a disadvantage as a propeller to shoot me forward and slash my keyblade at Terra's side. He rolled out of the way, bringing his elbow up to hit me in the back, a rather dirty move. I dove to the ground, stopping myself with my hands and sweeping my foot out behind me to knock him off of his legs. He leaped upward just in time, and I saw his eyes flash with anger. For just a moment, I could have sworn I felt something…off. I started to glance down at his hand, but he clenched it into a fist, shock replacing his anger, and whatever was happening disappeared.

And then that thought was gone, and I was back to attacking. Everything was a blur of tangled movement and slashes, but Terra never even came close to me.

The next thing I knew, we were on opposite sides on the room. I brought my keyblade to my side, at the ready, and I saw Terra lift himself from one knee. He looked pained, and confused. And then we darted forward. We slammed into each other, our momentums crashing together in a single movement that almost threw me off balance. We were inches from each other's' face, and we pushed away from each other.

"Stop! That's enough!"

The sharp command of Xehanort seemed to strike something inside of myself. I suddenly gasped for breath, clutching my chest and falling to my knees.

"Aqua!" Terra called out my name, but suddenly everything was too sharp and too loud. It was like everything that I should have felt in this test suddenly came crashing onto me in a single moment. I gritted my teeth, clutching my head as everyone's voice pounded in my ears and every scrap and bruise became painfully clear. My vision swam, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, the whole world disappearing as unconsciousness dragged me under.

* * *

"Aqua, Aqua wake up! Hurry, come on! We have a serious problem!"

My eyes shot open, and I darted upward. Almost immediately, pain shot through me, and I cried out in pain. Gritting my teeth, I looked upward to see that I was still lying in the room where I had battled Terra. Ventus stood over me, fear in his eyes. The room was empty and dark, and everything was deadly silent.

"W-where is everyone?" I asked, pulling myself (painfully) to my feet.

Ventus swallowed. "It-it's Xehanort. Before I even knew what was happening, dark portals were opening everywhere! Everyone was just sucked in and gone! Everyone…." Ventus trailed off, his eyes filling with fear. "It…it all happened so fast. I was in the other room, but I heard the screams and came running. When I got here, everyone was already disappearing and it was too late. Vanitas had started to grab you, but….I don't know. I just ran forward, and the next thing I know, Vanitas is sprawled out on the ground over there and everyone else-"

"Vanitas is here?!" I exclaimed, and followed Ventus's gaze to see Vanitas's slumped over form on the ground. He didn't appear to be breathing. "Oh my God," I gasped. "Did you-"

"I…I don't think so. He's not dead, but…he won't wake up. He, he was trying to drag you into one of the portals Aqua, and I didn't see Terra everywhere, and I just…panicked. I'm sorry," Ventus said, fear seeping into his voice, and his eyes watered as the boys demeanor wavered.

I pulled him into a hug. "It's Ok Ventus, you were right, it's Ok."

He made a chocked off noise, and he fell against me.

I glanced again at Vanitas, but my eyes widened in horror.

Vanitas was gone.

* * *

**OMG I freaking love this chapter! Sorry it took so long everyone! Please review me and give me your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Truth and Emptiness

"Ven, hurry up," I said, as I stuffed supplies into a bag.

"Aqua, how are we even going to find them?!" Ven asked, but I didn't answer him. I didn't answer him because he wouldn't understand. But even now I glanced back at the spot where Vanitas was, and the proof was undeniable. WHY didn't I see it before?

Sitting where Vanitas used to be, was a red flower identical to the blue one I had first received, along with a note that said it all.

The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.

It was him. The whole time, it was him. Vanitas was the masked boy. I should have known. My feelings stirred and raged inside of me like a chaotic blur as my emotions collided with each other. Confusion, rage, sadness, despair, hope, intrigue, humiliation, awe, and something else. Something else that I pushed down inside of me, refusing to let it out, but it was still there.

I had known all along that it was him. I had just never accepted it. But this was it. Vanitas giving me that flower was a sign, and I think I knew just where to look for him.

* * *

"Aqua, what are we doing in Radiant Garden?"

"Trust me Ventus. This was where I first met Vanitas." I sighed. "Stay here."

"NO WAY! Aqua, I'm not leaving you alone with him!" Ventus protested, and grabbed my arm. "He could hurt you or-"

"Ventus, you're not coming," I said calmly. "Stay here, or I'll force you to using Sleepra."

His mouth snapped closed, and he looked at me strangely. "What's going on with you Aqua?"

"I'm going to save everyone. Xehanort is going to use them for something. Do you remember when he told us about the Keyblade Wars? I think…I think he's going to try to start them again."

"Why would he?"

"I don't know," I answered. "But I have to save them." I started walking toward the city square. I WAS going to save them. All of them.

Including Vanitas.

"Aqua, you shouldn't be here."

I turned to see Vanitas perched on top of a low building. His eyes were empty, and it scared me. "Then why did you lead me here?"

"I didn't lead you anywhere," he snapped.

"Really? Then what was with the flower? I know who you really are! The masked boy that's been chasing us this whole time!" I said angrily, my hands clenching into fists.

He smirked, but his eyes remained empty of all emotion. Unversed crept forward around him, and prowled around me. "Very good Aqua. But then why did you come? If you knew, why come?" He summoned his Keyblade and leaped off of the building, making his way over to me. His helmet materialized around him, and I could no longer see his face.

"Because it doesn't make sense. Why would you leave me those flowers Vanitas? Why the dress, the games, the tricks, this whole thing is driving me crazy! I KNOW that I'm not just some worthless "light" to you Vanitas. There's something more between us!" I shouted at him. If he flinched, or if his face changed at all, I could not see it behind his cold black mask.

"You're wrong Aqua." He laughed, a cold dark sound that sent chills down my spine and sent the Unversed into a roar. He suddenly lunged toward me, pinning me to the ground and leaning in close. "I USED you. I manipulated your feelings so that you would accept me into your little group. I needed everyone in your group, you see."

"Let me go! Let me go!"

I looked up to see Ventus getting dragged to us by three very large Unversed. "VEN! Let him go!" I said struggling, but Vanitas ignored me, and continued talking.

"Ventus, my brother, I need to forge the Keyblade like Xehanort has told me," Vanitas said, and Ven's eyes widened in horror. "Xehanort needs Terra to be his new vessel, the perfect holder of darkness. All we needed was a way in. We needed someone to secretly fill with darkness to start introducing the others to darkness. Someone to slowly fill with darkness unbeknownst to them." He turned to me, and I saw my own frightened face reflected in his mask. "You."

"No…." I said quietly, fear shaking my voice. "No…I would never give into the darkness!"

Vanitas was quiet for a moment. "No. You wouldn't willingly. Which is why I had to do it for you."

Suddenly memories rushed forward from the depths of my mind. Prom, darkness, a world empty of all and every light, a broken world, a kiss…

Tears poured down my cheeks as I stared up at Vanitas. "You used me….YOU USED ME!"

"Now you see." Vanitas said calmly. He shoved me into one of his Unversed, and it grabbed me roughly. "Now I will finish what I started. This world is about to see a whole new era ushered in!"

"Vanitas you b******!" I screamed at him, kicking out at the Unversed, summoning my Keyblade and fighting. Everything was a chaotic blur of motion. One Unversed down, three more take his place. Kill five, seven more appear. A blur, a twist, slashing and dodging and magic and then strong hands grabbed me and yanked me backwards. Vanitas grabbed my hand that held my Keyblade, and suddenly a fiery hot pain shot throughout me. I screamed in agony, and my Keyblade retreated within me. Suddenly everything became silent. I saw Ventus screaming my name, but I couldn't hear a sound. I saw the Unversed drag Ven into one portal, and Vanitas take me into another. I felt my own sobs echo inside of me, but couldn't even hear my own screams. Until one small sentence struck me.

"Aqua...please forgive me," Vanitas whispered. And then he shoved me into a dark portal, and I was tossed and thrown around into a cold bleak nothingness.


End file.
